The War
by FlamingDoritos
Summary: It wasn't, Greil argued, that he'd wanted to move their entire family to Melior. It was because of work. Ike finds himself thrown into a clash that nothing could have prepared him for. Contains yaoi, blah blah.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yo! So this has been floating around in my head for the better part of a year and I think I've finally got things under control enough to write it, along with Yaoi Emblem on the side. Go check it out if you haven't. NOW.

But yeah. This is a complete AU with loadsa stuff that will probably make no sense. At any rate, take a look and hopefully you'll like what you see.

* * *

It wasn't, Greil argued, that he _wanted_ to relocate their entire family to a new home in Melior.

Mist would hear none of it, of course. She was thirteen, determined to keep things as they were and prone to mood swings the same way Boyd was prone to a broken nose during a football game. Her father's decision to move had been solely to make her miserable, of course, and to tear her away from the home she had grown up in was exactly what he had meant to do, and just how were they supposed to visit mother's grave now that it wasn't their property anymore?

Ike was taking it far better, but he blamed it on genes more than anything. He had inherited his mother's hair and eyes and temperament, whereas Mist was just as stubborn as their father was. It made living in the same house as both of them a pain, but he loved them both dearly and it was hard to be angry even through the arguments that woke him up before noon.

Still, the arguments about the move had become overwhelming at times, and more and more frequently he found himself making attempts to comfort a grouchy sister who was determined to find a way back home.

This is our home now, he had tried to reason, but she would have none of that, instead throwing him from her room as soon as he dared to tell her that they would be living here from now on. There would be no looking at upsides, either. She lived near her friends now and she no longer had to hitch a ride with her older brother to school, but she retorted with the fact that their trampoline was now being stored in the basement of the building (and Ike agreed that this was A Tragedy) and that the band she and her friends had formed no longer had anywhere to practice now that there were neighbours and no garage (a tragedy of far lesser proportions).

Ike had no problem with the move, really. He had a car and now lived a six-minute-forty-five-second drive from Boyd's house (not that they had counted, or anything like that), as opposed to a thirty-minute drive to the city on a road that more often than not was obstructed with cows. Sure, the space was smaller and moving his (admittedly large) bed up four flights of stairs (damn the small elevator) had been nothing short of nightmarish and he had to find new and creative ways to hang his posters and the sword he had won at an auction (because Ragnell needed to be on display at all times), but those were just minor technicalities.

And school. He would be in a real high school now, not the tiny school for the students in the country with what would now be a graduating class of thirty-one. With real friends, not people who had cheated off of him in math and tried to get him to gamble away his lunches over games of poker.

Ike didn't share his food unless there was a damn good reason to.

Plus, he would meet Boyd's group of friends, those who surrounded him on his Facebook photos, posing in the pictures of Boyd getting various casts removed or applied, those who sent inappropriate text messages to him despite the fact that they didn't really know who he was.

He didn't care what his sister thought. The move had presented itself as an opportunity to start over (something that he needed to do after breaking things off with his old girlfriend), and that was precisely what he intended to do.

-}(*){-

"We need to pick a few people up."

Ike sighed. "How many people?"

Boyd just smiled, heaving his bag into the trunk of Ike's car. He never had needed to ask for permission to treat Ike's belongings as his own and as a result Ike had needed to get multiple parts of his car replaced (he could never look at the back right seat quite the same way since the nacho incident). It landed with an crash that was just a bit too loud for any regular backpack to have made, and Ike made a face.

"What exactly is in that?"

"Textbooks notebooks pencil case calculator laptop external hard drive wallet two muffins various papers two binders and possibly even porn," he managed to say all in one breath. "I kinda just swept everything off my desk and into my bag this morning. If you find fragments of a dirty magazine in the hallways later today, you'll know who it belonged to."

Ike buried his face in his hands. "Ashera on a unicycle, Boyd, I didn't need to hear that."

"How unfortunate." Boyd slid into the passenger seat and closed his door with just a little too much enthusiasm, and Ike winced. "So we've got to pick up Gatrie and Shinon first, since they're closest, and then Rhys because city transit usually makes him sick. It's just three; they'll all fit in the car." Boyd paused. "How long have you had your license?"

"A year and a half." Ike frowned. "Why?"

"Because if we happen to come across Mia we should give her a lift too, because we are chivalrous young men."

Ike shook his head so frantically that he nearly ran a red light. "I am not going to have more passengers than seatbelts," he began, but Boyd would have none of that, proclaiming that it would only be for a few blocks anyways, and that Mia was small enough to fit in the trunk of the car. There was more protesting after that comment and finally Boyd declared that _he_ would drive with extra passengers instead and see how Ike liked it.

After some not-quite-valid threats and an atomic wedgie (how Ike had managed that without pulling over or getting into an accident was a mystery to both of them), Boyd agreed that driving with more passengers than seatbelts was a bad idea.

-}(*){-

The first stop was outside a house that was, admittedly, a bit too large. There were no cars parked on the driveway or street, and the front yard was immaculate. It was painted a deep blue with golden trim that somehow suited it, and not a thing looked out of place.

"Rule number one," Boyd whispered, still squirming and trying to un-wedge his boxers. "We do not do anything rowdy or rambunctious on or near this property."

"Really?" Ike's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "I would have guessed that this was the ideal place to have a pudding-balloon fight."

"I'm serious," Boyd replied. "Gatrie's mother would be kind enough about it, but his father would have a fit. He's very particular about the house. Saved up for years to afford it and is just now paying off the mortgage. Anything happens to his perfect house, his perfect garden, his perfect _anything_, we will all die in a horrible way." He glanced over at the house. "Goddessdammit, where are they?"

The words had barely left his mouth when the front door was thrown open and a blond man hurried out, backpack in one hand and an apple in the other. His collar was crooked and the bottom button on his shirt was undone and it looked as though he had put his pants on in a hurry. His hair was mussed and he had a faint bruise on his neck and he tripped going down the stairs, catching himself just before he sprawled face-first on the lawn.

"Nicely done," Boyd laughed, opening the door and helping the blond up. "Where's Shinon?"

"Can't leave the house without his precious camera," the other man replied. "He'll be out in a moment." He smiled and crashed into the back of the car. He inhaled deeply. "Do I detect a hint of junk food?"

Ike grinned. "There's a bag of Doritos stashed underneath your seat. I need to hide them or my sister'll be all over them in three seconds flat." He held his hand out. "I'm Ike."

The blond took it and squeezed. "Gatrie. Pleased to meetcha," He paused. "Your hidden stash of Doritos…is it available to the general public?"

"Only if they've eaten a proper breakfast first," Boyd retorted, resuming his place next to Ike. "Besides, it's eight in the morning. Chips this early can't possibly be good for you."

"They aren't good for you anyways," Gatrie replied, taking a massive bite out of his apple. "So why not?"

"Because I will kick you in the face if you do," someone new replied. Gatrie seemed to shrink in his seat.

The newcomer was a redhead, his long hair tied high on his head. He was dressed simply, clothing spattered with paint in places. He carried two bags that looked equally heavy, and dropped one into the trunk with a thud nearly as loud as the one Boyd's had made. The other he carried into his seat with him, arranging it carefully on his lap before punching Gatrie. His green eyes were piercing, and he studied Ike carefully.

"You'd make a good subject," he murmured. Begnion accent, Ike noted. "I think I'll use you."

"Use me as your what?" Ike asked, somewhere between curiosity and dread.

"I'm doing a photography series on ancient wars. You'd be a good model for a war hero on Tellius hundreds of years ago. He began as the leader of a mercenary company but ended up leading an army of both humans and sub-humans to victory against a king that had taken over his country. Three years later he led an army against the Goddess herself after only he and his group were spared during Judgement Day. He brought her to her knees and she released everyone from the confines she had put them in, and then ran away with his closest friend to lands unknown."

"By the way, this is Shinon," Boyd grumbled. The redhead leaned forward and punched him. "Aagh! He's got a violent streak but he's a mythology nerd and a photographer and a killer artist."

"I can be a killer in general, too," Shinon replied. He grinned ferally. "Would you care to test that theory? I could start a new series. 'Blood and Pavement.' A hand in the foreground, limp and spattered with blood, streaks of blood on the ground leading toward it, set in a nice, peaceful environment. Somewhere most people would see on a daily basis. Too intimate to be anything but eerie. It'd be a good macabre work."

Boyd shut up for all of five seconds. Then he made a face. "But I have to direct Ike to Rhys' house."

"We can do that just fine by ourselves. Be quiet, Blood and Pavement."

And with that, Boyd shut up permanently.

Never in his life had Ike met two people whose personalities clashed so much. Despite his almost imposing figure, Gatrie was friendly and warm and just a touch scatterbrained. Shinon was a shadow, a threat that seemed invalid but was likely very real once one pushed the right buttons.

Yet Shinon had taken the seat directly beside Gatrie instead of next to the window, like most people would have. Ike would have guessed that the redhead would want to be as far away from anyone else as possible. But he had given his bag the majority of the seat (which it needed) and was firmly pressed against Gatrie's side, leaning on the other teenager's shoulder. Not much, but enough for Ike to notice. The blond caught Ike looking at them in the mirror and smiled.

"It's because Rhys gets motion sickness and Shinon is hungover," he explained. "Turn right." Ike obeyed and Gatrie continued. "It's better if he's just sitting here from the start, and that way Rhys can leap from the car if needed." He shrugged. "Besides, we live together in the same filth."

"Correction; _your_ half of the room is filth. Ike, turn left and then take your second right." Shinon replied, shutting his eyes. "My half is _pristine_. It makes up for your slovenliness."

"Either way we sleep in the same room—"

"And you _snore_."

"—so sharing a seat is not a big deal!" Gatrie finally managed to finish. "You're worse than mom is when she's trying to make a point!"

"A trait of your mum's that I respect. Third white house on the left."

Ike obeyed, briefly wondering how the redhead was giving directions with his eyes shut. The house looked just a clean as Gatrie's had, but somehow more lived-in. Two chairs sat out on the front porch, a mostly-empty bottle of Mountain Dew nestled in between them. An ancient-looking tree rested comfortably next to the house, a fort hidden away in its branches.

At this house, Boyd actually got out of the car. He was up the front walk in an instant, pounding away at the door. Ike sighed softly, but a smile was on his face. Boyd had always been this way.

The door opened a moment later and someone with auburn hair appeared. He was wearing a white hoodie that was just a size too large and was hugging someone goodbye in the doorway, slipping on comfortable-looking shoes as he went. His pockets looked full and Ike wondered exactly what he had in them. He had a coffee mug in each hand and held no bag; Boyd had already taken it and had hoisted it over his shoulder. This bag looked frighteningly heavy, and Ike briefly wondered if his car could handle another heavy load.

The newcomer looked at Shinon and made a face. "You're hungover again, aren't you?"

Ike chuckled at that; it seemed that everyone in this group knew each other far too well. Shinon muttered something incomprehensible and held out his hand expectantly. One of the mugs was placed in it and Shinon took a long drink. He smiled just slightly and moved his bag so the other man could sit down.

"Thank you," he said, sounding the most pleased he had all morning.

"Well, it's the best I can do for you." White hoodie looked at Ike and smiled. "Hello, I'm Rhys; I don't believe we've ever met before."

Ike smiled. "No. I've seen you patching up Boyd in pictures, though. Yours is a face I recognize."

Rhys chuckled softly. "I do my best for everyone. I'm going to be a medical student; I might as well get all the practice I can. So I fix _that_—" he pointed to the back of Boyd's head, "—when it's broken, and I give nutritional advice to _that_—" he motioned toward Gatrie, "—and I give my hangover remedy to Shinon every Monday morning because he is in a state of perpetual doom and destruction without it."

"Up yours," Shinon muttered, taking another sip.

"Much love in your general direction as well."

Ike began laughing softly, and everyone paused to look at him.

"What?" Boyd finally asked, grinning.

Ike took in a deep breath. "You're all…very good friends. You've known each other forever; it's really clear to me. Everyone at my old school was either a redneck or a ditz, and nobody knew each other like you do. It's just…different."

"It's not that weird," Boyd replied. "Everyone at school has their own little group and that's that. We all know who belongs where and what everyone's personalities are like. And what to give Shinon when he's hungover."

Shinon made to punch Boyd again but Rhys intervened, catching Shinon's fist and taking it in both his hands.

"Settle down or I'm not making that for a month," he threatened. Green eyes bored into brown ones, and finally Shinon lowered his hand.

"You owe your bruise-free day to Rhys," he growled to Boyd. "You lucky bastard."

Boyd smiled. "Thank you Rhys." He turned to Ike. "Take us to school, O Driver Man!"

Ike saluted mockingly. "Yes, Captain."

-}(*){-

Three blocks away from school Boyd abruptly shouted for Ike to stop. He slammed on the brakes (mentally thanking Ashera that they were on a side street with no traffic), assuming that there had been a squirrel or that Rhys was living up to the so-called reputation of being carsick. Shinon cursed loudly as he and Gatrie very nearly crushed his bag. Rhys yelped and promptly began thanking the Goddess for the invention of seatbelts.

Boyd leaped from the car. For a moment everyone stared, completely dumbfounded. Then the door nearest Rhys was being thrown open and a human-shaped lump of purple and orange was being tossed in. Shinon cursed again. Boyd tumbled into the passenger seat and shouted for Ike to drive. Without thinking, he did, taking off with (what was admittedly a rather dramatic) screeching of tires. Other sidewalk-goers stared as the car took off.

Boyd began cackling. Gatrie joined him, pulling the orange lump into his lap. Rhys sighed heavily and Shinon muttered something that was probably obnoxious. The lump giggled—a sound that was distinctively feminine. Ike's eyes narrowed and he punched Boyd.

"You made me stop. Not because of something important like potential roadkill or someone being sick, but to pick up a fifth passenger even though I distinctly remember telling you that I will not drive with more passengers than seatbelts?"

"…yes." Boyd paused, fully prepared for another blow. When none came, he continued. "Well, we're only three streets—two, now—from school. Nobody'll notice so long as Mia stays put."

"Aye, captain!" The girl in the back saluted from her perch on Gatrie's lap (when had that happened?). She paused, discomfort written across her features, and then her eyes widened slightly. "Permission to punch someone with a boner, Captain?"

"Permission granted," Boyd replied.

Gatrie began protesting loudly ("it's my cell phone! I promise it's my cell phone!") as the girl removed her orange sweater. She was calm, but there was a gleam in her eye that promised death. Her headphones were removed from around her neck and handed to Shinon, who took them calmly. Ike sighed heavily.

"No beatings in my car," he finally declared, and when the declaration went seemingly ignored, he shouted it. The girl frowned just slightly and Gatrie gave him a look that clearly said _you are my hero_.

"But he's being gross," she pouted. "_Something_ is stabbing me in the rear and if it's not his co—"

Rhys interrupted by leaning over Shinon and firmly planting his hand over her mouth. "Let's not discuss this here," he said, looking somewhat disgruntled. "Or ever."

"Seconded," Ike replied. He frowned. "Why is one half of the parking lot nearly empty?"

Nobody spoke. Shinon finally broke the silence as Ike pulled into a parking space.

"It's the side for the sub-humans."

"Sub-humans?"

Boyd nodded as he opened the passenger door. "They're not normal. Not like us. You'll understand soon."

"This all seems quite a bit—"

"Dangerous," Gatrie finished. "They hate us. They try to pick us off after classes. Don't walk anywhere alone." He placed a hand on Mia's shoulder. "Especially not if you're a girl."

Mia turned and smacked him. "Don't act like I'm sort of pushover. Lyre cornered me that day and I managed just fine."

"You've still got scars," Rhys pointed out, holding the girl's hoodie open. Mia slipped into it and heaved her bag onto one shoulder.

"I'm alive, aren't I?" She wound her arm through Rhys' and smiled. "I didn't go to the hospital either. Just a few scratches and bruises, that's all."

"And you should be thankful," Gatrie retorted. "Some of us have to put up with that kind of torment during extracurricular activities. There's maybe three sub-humans in this school who at least try to get along with everyone, and because of that they're rejected by both sides."

"Both sides?" Ike asked, locking the car. "I don't—"

"Move."

He was pushed, hard. His bag fell from his hands and he slammed into the back end of his car. Laughter followed him and he growled.

"Now wait just one second—" he began. Claws abruptly met his throat. He froze.

The girl was small. Smaller than him with violet eyes and copper hair similar to Rhys'. Orange stripes curved over her cheeks, two on each side. Her ears were inhuman. Catlike, flattened against the top of her head. She hissed and the grip on his neck tightened. Behind her, another girl who could have been her twin sister was giggling, latched onto the arm of a taller man with silvery-purple hair and stripes of the same colour on each cheek. They too had the same catlike ears.

"You're in my way." She stalked off toward the school, tail lashing. "Lyre. Kyza." The others followed, still chuckling. Their tails matched their hair, Ike noted somewhat dazedly.

"What exactly—"

"Sub-human." Gatrie practically spat the word. "Think they're the superior race or something like that."

"Ridiculous, really," Shinon continued. "They're vicious. Terribly violent. They'll do anything to sink their claws into a human. That's not an indication of superiority; it's an indication of being stuck-up and cruel. "

"Well, you don't help it by provoking them, you know," Rhys countered. "If you just left them alone—"

Shinon took hold of the front of Rhys' sweater and pulled him in until they were an inch apart. "You damn well know I can't do that. Don't try to ask the impossible."

Mia interrupted, shoving Shinon away from Rhys and standing in front of the auburn-haired man protectively. "It's not impossible; you just can't let things go. Get over it already, Shinon. The rest of us have."

His anger immediately turned to Mia and he leaned in until he was too close, the wayward strands of his hair touching her forehead, his breath fanning her lips. "You have no idea what hell I have gone through," he hissed. "I spent my whole life putting up with them. I was decent. I was _nice_." His lips were just barely brushing against hers now. "And then after one comment that could have been taken _any_ which way," he kissed her, "they lashed out." Abruptly he kicked her feet from underneath her. Ike caught her and shouted after Shinon but the redhead was already walking away. Gatrie cursed.

"Goddamned kid," he muttered. "I'm gonna go beat some sense into him. I'll see you at lunch." Then he smiled. "Nice meeting you, Ike."

"Y…you too?" Ike felt his left eye twitch just slightly. As soon as Mia was safely latched onto Rhys' arm again he turned to Boyd. "What the _shit_ was _that_?"

"What was what?" Boyd asked, feigning ignorance.

"That! That whole…freaking out thing!"

Mia sighed and picked up Ike's bag. He took it absently and didn't look away from Boyd until she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You've got first period with me. I'll explain on the way." She smiled gently. "Don't mind him. He's really a nice guy. It's just…he's got some emotional baggage to deal with." A quick hug was given to Rhys and a punch to Boyd, and then Mia's elbow was around his and she was leading him inside the school. "Look, it's like this.

"Shinon's always been real nice. He's one of the top students in the Fine Arts corner of the school. Good at painting and sculpting and photography and all that good stuff. He was in art one day and got a painting idea. Asked one of the sub-humans to model for him. Wanted to call it 'Angel of Death'. She's a raven…anyways, she took it badly. Whether it was being compared to death itself or simply being called a sub-human. I don't know." Mia sighed and held the door open for Ike. "Anyway, we were all going to a gallery that night, because he'd been chosen to represent our school." She smiled and took his elbow again, tugging him through the crowds of people. "Everyone piled into Gatrie's van 'cause it was a 12-seater. Suspicious, sure, but it's good for carrying around his teammates and Shinon's art supplies and all of us when we're all headed to something. And it's easy as hell to pick out in the parking lot. I guess that's how they recognized us." Mia paused and caught the elbow of another girl passing by. Green-haired and wearing a black toque that was pulled down to cover her forehead. Leather boots with no heel clashed with the shorts and t-shirt she was wearing. Headphones hung around her neck. "Morning, Neph!"

The other girl smiled. "Mornin', Mia. How're you doin' today?"

Mia grinned. "Fantastic! Walking to school consisted of a kidnapping!" She paused briefly and considered. "I'm still struck by the fact that I was picked up like a sack of flour and thrown into the back of Ike's car. Am I really that light?"

"Who's Ike?"

"Hello." Ike smiled and held out his hand. "First day, to be honest. I've no idea where I'm going and Mia's been leading me blindly. Nice to meet you."

The green-haired girl flushed before taking his hand. "Nice to meetcha. 'M Nephenee. Where ya from?"

"Moved here from the middle of the country," Ike replied. "Dad's business needed him closer to work because he's been promoted. So we sold the house and now have a temporary apartment until we find a real house." He shrugged. "It's not so bad, really. There wasn't anything holding me down back there."

Nephenee nodded, still absently holding his hand. Mia chuckled.

"Don't mind her; she's just processing. Spaces out sometimes."

"Makes me a great mathm'tician." Nephenee let go of Ike's hand and looked the other way. "Don't mind me. I'm off to physics. Nice meetin' ya, Ike."

"You too." He smiled. "She seems nice. Shy, but nice."

"That' just the way she is. Once you see her around everyone else, you'll be amazed. If Boyd throws a party and she starts drinking it's hilarious. She gets all loud and rambunctious." Mia paused. "Now, if I'm right, first period is Math!"

"Hey." Ike caught her as she attempted to scurry off. "What about…what you were telling me earlier?"

"Drat. I was hoping the distraction was enough to make you forget." Gently she placed a hand on each of his shoulders. "I'll tell you later, okay? It won't do any good to walk into first period upset. People will wonder what you've done to me."

"Why—"

"Ike." Her green eyes were boring into his now, no longer gentle. An unspoken promise of pain. "I'm not afraid to hit a boy, and so help me goddess if you're afraid to hit me back. If you don't shut up about this until after school, or lunch, or sometime when we just happen to be alone, I'm going to beat some sense into you." Her look grew gentle again. "C'mon. Nealuchi'll have a fit."

He chose not to protest as she dragged him off.

* * *

A/N: So yeah. Hopefully this won't take three years to write (coughPathofRaunchinesscough).


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Happy Monday! I am incredibly headachey what is thiiiis?

Someone please kill me.

* * *

"Our teacher has wings." Ike tried not to stare and instead turned to Mia. "_Wings_."

Mia didn't look at him. She was too busy leaning back in her chair as a girl with short pink hair balanced a fourth textbook on her forehead. Pink-hair gave him a glare and Mia aimed a kick at his shin. It connected sharply and he hissed in pain, swatting at her stomach. Gently. She smiled and somehow caught his hand without looking.

"Good to know," she murmured. "And of course he does. He's from Kilvas. Strange old man but nice."

Ike frowned. "But I thought—"

"Shush." Pink hair said it first. Her blue eyes were sharp, focused. Her sweater was off, slung over the back of her chair. Ike tried to focus on her face—she was wearing a tank top and leaning forward just a bit too much as she placed a pencil case on either side of the textbook pile. What was her name? Marcia. Marcia Marcia Marcia. _Marcia_.

Mia just kept on smiling. Her fingers were tracing the veins in his hand now. Feather-light touches over his blood vessels, firmer on his tendons. She found a knot and worked it out almost effortlessly. "Jeez, what do you boys do to your hands to make them like this? It's like you've been playing the piano for six solid hours or something."

"Like _you_ know what that feels like," Marcia laughed, removing books and returning them to their respectful owners. "You've never played the piano in your life."

"I have not," Mia replied, tilting her head and wincing as her neck let out a loud pop. "But I'd imagine that it's what that sort of thing feels…"

She trailed off. The door had opened, bumping against the wall with a dull thud. Her hands squeezed Ike's subconsciously. He squeezed back and couldn't help but grin as she glanced at him. Questioning. He shrugged and focused his attention on the newcomers.

"Ranulf," Mia breathed. Ike nodded absently. The boy looked perhaps a year older than him. Light blue hair, turquoise markings. One on either cheek and one down the bridge of his nose. One green eye, one violet. A black tank top, jeans that were slung low enough to accommodate for his tail. His eyes met Ike's briefly and his pupils narrowed to slits. No words were spoken. It was understood.

_Don't fuck with me, human_.

"Kyza," she murmured again. Her voice was closer this time, her cheek pressed against his shoulder. Ike nodded again. The same boy from earlier was following Ranulf, carrying the other man's book bag as well as his own. He sat in the seat next to Ranulf's and didn't stir.

"Skrimir." The word barely came out but Ike was too surprised. This was a face that he knew, albeit only through fuzzy pictures of his father's office parties. Red hair in an uncontrollable mane, red markings that crossed his forehead, red beard. His ears were the same as Ranulf's and Kyza's and his clothing was made to accommodate his tail as well—a simple cream-colored t-shirt and black shorts. He carried his own bag but that was no surprise; the man was big enough to carry Mist in one arm.

Ike was still frowning. He'd had no idea that Skrimir was a sub-human. Skrimir's amber eyes met his and widened just slightly, and Ike decided that he could safely conclude that the larger man recognized him through pictures of office parties as well. Only one question sat in those eyes. _What are you doing here_? Not offensive, not territorial. Just a simple question. He walked past, though, sat behind Ranulf, and began tugging out notebooks without a second glance in Ike's direction.

Mia's fingers jabbed him in the side and he squirmed out of the way.

"Get ready," she murmured. "You're about to learn the true definition of taking notes."

-}(*){-

Ike couldn't help the moan that broke through his lips.

He and Mia had the entire morning together. Math had been a hellish vortex of a teacher that spoke too quickly and a pencil whose lead tended to break. It was a miracle that he'd managed to write his notes. Carpal Tunnel Syndrome had seemed imminent until Mia had dragged him onto the side of the stairs, wrapped her fingers around his forearm and massaged.

"Going into massage therapy and martial arts," she explained. "Rhys and I have the same Sports Medicine class; it's the reason we met." She giggled. "Poor boy. We were partnered up to watch the football team during games when we were in tenth grade. That was—"

"The year Boyd snapped his ankle!"

Mia shuddered. "We don't speak of that. The day you see a man's foot _dangling_ by muscle and tendon is the day you throw up twice and rethink your potential medical career. That's why Rhys is going to be an emergency doctor and I'm going into massage therapy."

Ike smiled. "And you'll be good at it."

"Damn right I will." She took hold of his elbow. "C'mon, you've got a spare, right?"

Ike frowned and reached for his schedule. Mia grinned and held it up in front of his face.

"What? How did you—?"

"I am a _ninja_." She grinned and jumped away from him as he took a swipe at her. "A ninja who also has a spare. This is _destiny_, I tell ya. Let's get ice cream."

"I don't really like ice cream." He hurried after her as she ran out the door and onto the field, still waving his schedule like a prize.

"Then get yourself something you _do_ like!" Mia laughed as he caught her wrist. "C'mon, this is Crimea. A country boy like you should know that we won't have summer for much longer. We've gotta savour this weather while we can!"

Now he was across the street (how had that happened?) and she was sprinting away from him, laughing the whole way. Ducking around a corner, rushing towards a nearby park, laughing hysterically as his arms caught her around the middle and hoisted her onto one shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Give it back," he chuckled. "Or I'm throwing you off a bridge."

"You could put me down," she suggested, tucking his schedule into one of her pockets. "I'm not giving it back until we've gone for food. I'll even pay for you."

"You underestimate how much I can eat."

Mia shrugged (or at least as best she could) and suddenly seemed to realize that she was wearing a skirt.

What followed was a beating. A gentle one in comparison to some of the squabbles he'd gotten into with Boyd, but enough to leave bruises. They both laughed the whole way through, though, and finally he flopped down on the grass. Mia tossed her bag to one side and joined him.

"Well, you've got nice legs," Ike finally laughed. Mia punched his arm. "Ow! You do! You said you're a martial artist, right?" He shrugged. "I can tell. You're hardly out of breath after running full speed away from me and you punched the life out of me. Not incredibly painfully, but you did."

Mia smiled. "Comes from being a second-degree black belt. That's why I told you earlier that you shouldn't worry about hitting me. I can take a punch. I've got the scars to prove it."

"About that…" Ike propped himself up on one elbow to look at her. "You never finished telling me what happened. Why Shinon's so angry about sub-humans."

"I don't—"

"Mia." His eyes were gentle. "Please. I'd never heard of this side of things before today. I knew Boyd had been in a car accident with some friends but I assumed that it wasn't very serious and that everything was alright in the end. Now I know that I'm wrong. Please tell me. My best friend won't. I don't think anyone other than you will."

"Only if you take me for food afterwards." She was smiling and held out her hand.

He took it, pulled her in, and hugged her. "Of course."

"You smell nice."

It was his turn to punch her and she laughed. "Alright, alright." She paused, thinking. "So we'd piled into Gatrie's van. It was Gatrie and his mother, Shinon and his parents, Boyd, Rhys and me. Anyways, we were running late so Gatrie took a shortcut.

"Now, Gatrie's a wonderful driver. He doesn't speed, refuses to have a drop of alcohol if he's the designated driver, never once done any drugs before driving. Hell, the man won't drive if he's got a cold for fear of medication making him too drowsy. He's gotten us out of potential accidents before and he refuses to drive unless everyone's got their seatbelts on." Mia smiled. "He's a great guy all-around, really. Anyways, we were taking a few side streets to save time when something hit the side of the van. Didn't tip it, just broke all the windows on the passenger side. Gatrie pulled over and we were hit again from the other side. Hard enough to knock us over."

Ike looked at her incredulously. "A twelve-seater? Those are huge."

Mia nodded. Her gaze avoided his. "I know. Something slammed it. We're guessing it was one of the ravens. Nobody ever found out for sure."

"The ravens?"

She nodded again. "Like our math teacher. He's one of the raven tribe, from Kilvas."

"But—"

"They _transform_, Ike."

He was thoroughly confused now. "You need to slow down. I'm a little overwhelmed. Explain things slowly and in small words. I've never seen a sub-human before today."

"They go by the Laguz," Mia murmured. "And we by the Beorc." She held up her hand. A gold ring glittered on the middle finger and she pointed to the letter 'B' engraved on it. "I wish you hadn't gotten caught up in this. You're a nice guy." She shrugged. "Who knows? You might help solve things."

"Solve _what_?" He gripped her hand, lowered it. The ring bit into his finger and she flinched just slightly as it bit into hers.

"The war," she breathed, eyes lowered. "Between the humans and sub-humans." She tried to pull away but he held on. "Shinon started it, though it was unintentional. The sub-humans used to be slaves some hundred years ago. The adults remember but they at least have some level of forgiveness. That's why the school has teachers from all over Tellius. The students, not so much. They remember."

"How do they remember? We're in high school, for goddess' sake."

"They age differently than we do. We've got Goldoan students who are over a hundred years old. So they go to school every twelve, fourteen years or so, rather than every year. It helps them fit in better. The Gallians, those from Phoenicis and Kilvas…it's all the same." At the look on his face, she laughed. "Not by such large increments, obviously. It varies between species. Ranulf is twenty-eight, I believe. Skrimir is thirty-two; Kyza's sitting at twenty-seven. There's a rather nice boy in the hawk tribe who's one hundred and nine."

"You're shitting me."

"I certainly am not." She sighed. "Anyways, they remember. They're furious for the way they were treated, the way their parents were treated. Until the anti-slavery movement was passed, there weren't schools like ours. Arcfire Academy is one of the first to welcome every race. Before, there was virtually no education for the sub-humans. Humans were raised to think they were the superior race." Her voice was shaking.

"Mia?"

"I hate it, okay? I hate going to a school where two races refuse to get along because of something so fresh. There are people who try to get along with everyone but they fail, frequently. This school has the potential to be the best in the country but until everyone cooperates we're not going to get anything out of it."

Ike let go of Mia's hand. "So…tensions are high. I understand that much. You're saying that the accident you all got into was because of this?"

"Remember how I said that Shinon asked a raven girl to model as the angel of death for him?" Ike nodded. "She got angry. She's a beautiful girl and would have worked wonderfully for the painting but…she went to her friends. She was scared."

"So…?"

"They can transform, Ike. The sub-humans. Those with wings turn into birds, those with cat features into cats, tigers, lions. If they're from Goldoa, you can't tell unless you see the markings they have." She smiled. "I've only ever seen one transform once. It was beautiful."

"Goldoa?"

Mia shut her eyes and lay back on the grass. "Dragons."

-}(*){-

"See? Look at _that_."

Ike made a face and threw another handful of fries into his mouth. Mia laughed and let her hair fall back down to cover her neck. The scar. She made an attempt on his fries and he threw a look at her that promised death. Shrugging, she went back to her ice cream, pouting as some dropped onto the grass.

"Shinon's worse. He was in the passenger seat. The side that hit the concrete first. The window shattered and he had a short-sleeved shirt on. His arms are all cut up. Boyd, Gatrie, and Gatrie's mom were knocked out. Rhys and I got everyone out of the van, called for help.

"I don't remember all that much. Guy who talked to me afterward says that it's because of trauma. They stood and watched as we hauled our friends and family out of the wreck. I remember…so much blood. Shinon's mom." She smiled weakly. "He looks so much like her. Sweetest lady you'd ever meet. Drove me to work a few times when I'd missed the bus." Tears welled up in her eyes and she looked away from Ike. "She'd been in the very back with her husband and Gatrie's mother. When the van tipped, she…" Mia swallowed. Ike placed a hand on her shoulder. "The glass from the broken window went straight into her eye. Huge shard. I remember her screaming for a half a second. I think she started c-convulsing. And the b-blood. P-people bleed so much when they've had s-something driven into th-their—"

"Shh." Ike gathered her into his arms, food forgotten. Squeezed tightly, pressed his cheek against her forehead. Mia was shaking, sobbing. Her hands gripped his shirt tightly. A sound halfway between a sob and laughter broke from her throat.

"This is why I s-said not b-before math class."

Ike smiled just slightly. "You don't have to tell me anymore."

"Nobody else will. Nobody unbiased." She pulled in a deep breath and sat up a bit straighter, not pulling away from him, not releasing his shirt. "The sub-humans will all tell you that it was a justified attack; the humans say it was intentional murder."

"And you?"

"Neither. I think they meant to scare us. Not kill anyone. Certainly not two people."

"Two?"

Mia nodded. Ike took one of her hands and squeezed. She leaned on his shoulder. "Shinon's father. He was so grief-stricken about his wife's death. He…" She shuddered. "He blew his brains out on their front porch a few days later. Shinon and I were up in his room. Just laying around watching a movie, trying to ignore our stitches, slowly falling asleep because of the painkillers. His dad goes after the squirrels sometimes with their gun. We didn't think much about it until hours later when we woke up, went down for dinner, and he wasn't in the kitchen.

"Shinon went outside. Tried to, at least. He took a step out the door then came back in. Looked so, so sick. I don't remember what he said. He stumbled. I remember that. I caught him but he's heavier than I am and we both hit the floor. He didn't get off. Just grabbed on and didn't let go. I think we called 911 after that. It's a bit of a blur."

"That's…terrible," Ike murmured.

"I know." Mia shrugged. "But…it's all been done now. We can't change it. Shinon's just…he's Shinon. He lost both his parents in a week. He's hell-bent on revenge but…he's an artist. He's not the strongest fighter around. And he doesn't talk about it with anyone."

"Anyone but you?"

Mia flushed. "W-well…we grew up together. It's natural, isn't it?" She giggled. "And he's the only boy I know who can French-braid hair."

"The basis for a true friendship."

"Of course!" Mia smiled and took in a deep breath. She ran her fingers underneath her eyes, removing smudges of makeup. "I look okay?"

"Mmhmm."

"Good." She jumped up and took hold of Ike's fast-food bag, which still held a burger and an extra order of fries. "C'mon. Back to school we go!"

Ike briefly wondered if mood swings like this were normal (probably) and promptly began chasing Mia.

* * *

A/N: Such is the life of a boy. So yeah. I actually made my own deadline today I AM IMPROVING GREATLY!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So sorry about the delay. Things at my house have been madness. Parents out of town and three siblings and a puppy to be watched and driving lessons and stuff. But everything is mostly normal again.

Long chapter is long.

* * *

"If you ask her out, Shinon'll destroy you."

Ike nearly choked on the last of his burger. "_What_?"

Boyd shrugged sat on the floor next to Ike, digging into his lasagne. "I'm juft faying. He'f proteftif. Vey went—" he swallowed, "—out a few years back. Still a little huggy, kinda touchy-feely. Grew up together, y'know? It's like…what would you do if I asked out Mist?"

Ike paused. "I'd probably destroy you."

"Exactly." Boyd stuffed another forkful of food into his mouth. "Befides, I fought voo wrr nto boysh."

"I'd rather go for personality than gender. Mia's nice. I met her friend Nephenee. She seems nice too. It's just a matter of meeting people." Ike leaned over and stole one of Boyd's carrots. "Besides, I just broke things off with Aimee last month. Give me time to heal."

Boyd shuddered. "The only healing that needs to be done is physical healing. That woman was a terror. You're not allowed to date anyone four years older than you ever again. That's being a pedophile, that is."

"What is?"

The question came from Rhys. The man let his backpack drop to the ground (with a thud that was significantly quieter than the one earlier) and sat down, fishing his lunch from his bag.

"Being stalked by a lady who's four years older than you," Boyd replied. Another forkful of food. "Fee was cweepy ash fit, 'll fell you vat muf."

"She was not," Ike retorted. "She was just enthusiastic."

"She stole your pants in the middle of a parking lot!"

"It was a holiday!"

Rhys burst out laughing. "Sounds like a lovely lady." He lifted his noodles to his mouth. "How are you liking it here at Arcfire so far?"

"Math is going to be the death of him," Mia interrupted. She flopped down next to Rhys, dragging Shinon with her. "Nealuchi's notes nearly made his arm fall off."

"Sounds like wanker's cramp," Shinon muttered, leaning over and stealing one of Boyd's three milk cartons. Rhys sighed heavily and continued to dig into his noodles. "If he's a regular person he's used to it."

Mia punched him. "I don't want to hear about it, you horny freak." When Shinon started laughing, she punched him again. "Don't you have an art project or something to go finish?"

"You're modeling for me next, anyways," he said, stealing a handful of her fries. "Someone commissioned me to do a series of photos based around the Mad King's War. You're strong enough to lift a sword, right?"

"Depends. How much are you going to pay me? 'Cos I've gotta tell you, last time wasn't nearly enough."

Shinon leaned in and whispered something. Mia's face lit up.

"You're joking," she whispered. "Shinon, that's enough for you to move out."

"Enough for me to move somewhere _nice_. You'll come with me, right? I was thinking it could be me and you and Gatrie. Get us all out at once."

Mia squealed and threw her arms around him. Shinon chuckled and patted her back lightly. Ike stared.

"I don't get it," he finally muttered. Rhys sighed.

"It's not my place to tell," he whispered, "but let's just say that Gatrie's father is not the nicest man in Crimea and that Mia's mother has some interesting tendencies."

"She's a schizophrenic," Shinon interrupted. Mia aimed a punch at him but he caught her fist, held on tightly. "Come on, Mia. Everyone here knows."

"Knows what?" Gatrie crashed onto the floor next to Shinon, handing the other man a slice of pizza.

"Mia's mum," Shinon replied. The blonde's expression hardened.

"What did she do?" he asked. "You can stay at my place if you need to."

"It's fine," Mia replied quietly. "Ike didn't know. Now he does. End of story."

Everyone turned to look at Ike. He didn't say anything. Mia smiled and crawled over, hugging him.

"Relax," she murmured. "It's not pretty but…we've all got our stories." She paused. "Listen."

They all fell silent. Beneath the babbling from the cafeteria, the classrooms, the other hallways was music. Someone singing in a rich tenor, a language Ike had never heard before. Overtop sang a soprano, clear as day. The song sounded horribly anguished.

"It's like…it's…" Ike couldn't find words. Mia sniffled.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? And terrible." She sniffed again. "Reyson and Leanne. They wrote that after their family was murdered. D'you remember? It was all over the news."

Ike nodded dazedly. Listening hurt. But he couldn't stop. Rhys continued as Mia fell into silent tears. Somewhere, Ike was aware of Shinon sitting beside them, wrapping an arm around Mia.

"They were out of school for a year," Rhys murmured. His lunch lay forgotten on the floor next to him. "They'd all been on vacation in their homeland. Serenes. A bunch of idiots came through one night. Said that sub-humans weren't worth having around—"

"—and slaughtered them all."

They jumped. Ranulf stood a few feet down the hall, Skrimir on his right and Kyza on his left. The copper-haired twins were nowhere to be found. His tail lashed.

"They managed to escape," the sub-human hissed. "Those men had guns. Reyson grabbed his sister and flew, straight up. You humans are terrible shots. A straight-moving target should not be difficult to hit."

"You're saying you aren't thankful that your friends weren't killed?" Ike frowned. "That seems backwards to me."

"You have no right to speak. You humans are all the same. Destroy something that's foreign to you, call it exotic, _use _it however you want. Don't speak of them. Don't speak of any of us, human." Ranulf inhaled deeply and smirked. "You all reek. Quit bathing so often. It'll help."

He turned and stalked off. Kyza followed immediately, still carrying Ranulf's bag. Skrimir paused only momentarily. His eyes met Ike's. Ike offered a smile.

It wasn't returned.

())CRAYOLA))

"You're thinking too hard."

Ike sighed heavily and shot a look at the redhead sitting across from him. The boy grinned cheerfully and tugged out his notes. "Trouble with the formula? Because it's not difficult once you're able to wrap your head around it."

"Mm." Ike absently looked at his assignment. Two questions were complete; the margins of his page were filled with nonsensical scribbles. A mess, really. "Can't focus. It's nothing."

The redhead ignored him and leaned over, eyeing the scribbles. "You're beyond not focusing. This is like when Muarim and I moved here from Begnion. Nonsense everywhere. Something's bothering you."

Ike sighed again. "I just moved here from the country. It's far different from what I'm used to and I'm still not entirely sure what to make of the whole sub-human thing."

The redhead shot him a disapproving look, green eyes blazing. He took off his green headband and scrubbed his long fingers through his hair. "Laguz," he muttered after a moment. "They're not called sub-humans."

Ike blinked in surprise. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know."

The redhead gave him a long look. "Of course you _knew_. Someone's bound to have told you about the war."

Ike shook his head. "Someone started to tell me but…she couldn't finish."

Chemistry was promptly forgotten. The boy grinned and nearly pounced on the opportunity. "Good. You'll get an unbiased opinion, then. Almost everyone in this damned school is involved and won't give you an answer about what really happened."

"So you'll give me a straight answer, then?" Ike was sceptical. "Please forgive me, but my friends haven't given me much hope about an unbiased opinion."

"That doesn't surprise me. Everyone here is involved. By the end of the week, you will too."

"I don't—"

"You will. That's just the way it works here. There's the Beorc, Laguz, and Neutrals. The humans call themselves by the name the Goddess gave us centuries ago; likewise with the laguz. They've simply given themselves a sign and made the name 'official'. It's ridiculous."

"So why do you call them by their proper name and everyone else ignores it? I don't see wings or a tail on you."

"I was raised by one of the tiger tribe." The redhead shrugged. "My parents left me to die. Muarim found me on the outskirts of town. It's the only place where the laguz are allowed to transform and be free of the city's laws." He smiled and absently spun his pencil from finger to finger. "Nobody would have found me. He hunted me down and took me in. It was hell for him, of course. The city has laws about that sort of thing." He snorted. "They'll let gays marry but so help them if a laguz raises a beorc child."

"So how come it worked out, then?"

The redhead smirked. "He went back to Gallia and adopted me there. The laguz aren't as strict about these sorts of things. The judges knew that I'd be raised as a laguz and they didn't mind. So I can't transform. So what? That doesn't make me any more or less than my father."

Ike was silent for a moment. "So you've got both races' customs in your family, then."

The redhead nodded enthusiastically. "Yup! Muarim's done a good job. Sure, I'm a little strange but…everyone is. It's all a matter of perspective."

They jumped as hands settled on their shoulders. The voice was accented and female. "Tormod. You should not talk about laws. Or war."

Tormod jumped and then breathed a sigh of relief. "Leanne. It's just you."

She looked like an angel. Long blonde hair and bright green eyes, slender shoulders and small hands. Her skin was pale and contrasted intensely with the black of Ike's t-shirt. Her clothes were simple—a white blouse with a red tank top underneath, a black skirt that reached past her knees, checkerboard knee socks and kitten heels. Like Ike's math instructor, she had wings. Pure white, like an angel's.

She giggled as her eyes met Ike's. "You are good beorc," she said. There was no question in her voice. Ike raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"How do you know? Maybe I'm just trying to show off for a pretty girl."

Leanne shook her head, still smiling. A flush tinted her cheeks just slightly. "No. You are good beorc. You must know what happen. Tormod will tell. But not here."

Tormod nodded. "Come over after school. I'll explain everything. You can meet Muarim, if he's back from work yet." He sighed. "He's been working later and later every day lately."

Leanne squeezed his shoulder and hummed softly. "He working to support you. Is father's love."

Ike shook his head. "I can't anyways. I'm the only one with a car right now and I have to drive everyone home. The car was full this morning."

Tormod paused. "Were you in that black Matrix that kidnapped Mia right off the sidewalk this morning? With those two football players and the artist and the football team's medic?" He started laughing. "Jeez, Sothe and I couldn't figure whether or not we should laugh or call the police!"

Ike sighed. "It wasn't my fault. Boyd screamed at me to pull over and I did. I figured someone was throwing up or something. You only need to scrub vomit from the back of your car once to realize that pulling over when someone shouts to pull over is a good idea."

Now Leanne was giggling too, and she sat down at the lab table next to Ike. "I remember. Janaff say so on way to school. Even Reyson laugh."

Ike paused. "You're…the ones who were singing in the music room at lunch, weren't you?"

Leanne nodded. Some of the light left her eyes but the smile never left her lips. "Yes. Reyson and me practice in music room when possible. House not so good for singing in." Her expression went back to the way it had been, face lit up and cheerful. "We make good impression on you?"

"Very good." Ike smiled. "I'd like to meet your brother one day."

Leanne shook her head. "He not so good with beorc. Because of six summer ago. We are…attacked one night, yes? Reyson and me escape. Parents and older brother not so lucky." She sighed softly. "But cannot change past. And you beorc funny this morning. Maybe he open up a little more, yeah?"

Ike couldn't help chuckling. "It was funny, I suppose."

Tormod nodded. "If you've got to take everyone home, I can take the bus over later, if you like. I think this is something that needs to be explained as soon as possible. Besides, at the rate you're finishing your problems you'll be up all night. Think of it as tutoring of a sort." He grinned. "Seven okay?"

"Mm." Ike nodded and began gathering his books up. Leanne's hand brushed against his and she giggled again.

"You be safe on way home, yes? No more kidnapping." Her hand clasped his. "And be happy. Attack not your fault. Some beorc just mean. Just like some laguz mean. It happen. So you be happy, okay?"

Ike chuckled. "I'll do my best."

())CRAYOLA))

He hadn't _meant_ to get lost. These things just seemed to happen. Besides, he was supposed to be in drama, and the class was being held outside, to boot. Nobody would really notice, would they? With all the introductory speeches (he'd had enough of those to last him a lifetime) and the individual introductions ("My name is Ike Gawain, I'm eighteen in a month, and three interesting things about me are that I'm from the country, I like reading comic books on the roof, and I once accidentally set fire to my best friend's microwave.") and the inevitable getting-to-know-each-other games, one missing student wouldn't be the end of the world.

This was beyond stupid, though. All he'd wanted was a bathroom. The large Coke he'd had with lunch had finally built up enough pressure and he'd wandered the school, desperately seeking a bathroom that wasn't out of order, occupied by an amorous couple, or 'closed for cleaning', whatever that meant.

Now he was on the other end of the school. A large, colourful sign assaulted his eyes (WELCOME TO FINE ARTS) and he looked the other way as he wandered past. The walls were bare, although a sign in looping calligraphy stated that STUDENT ART was COMING SOON. Posters for auditions hung on the door of the drama room and he could hear music and people chatting from what he assumed was the dance studio.

There was still no Goddess-damned _bathroom_.

He continued onward. The hallway was a long one; there had to be _something_ at the end.

Fifteen feet later he glimpsed hope stamped on the side of a door. The sign that had evaded him for _minutes_.

If he hadn't needed to pee so badly, he would have danced from sheer joy.

Moments later he was in a far better mood than before. Happy, even. Life was good. His bag felt lighter and his sweater hung from one arm as though it weighed nothing. He could hear _music_.

Ike paused. Music wasn't unusual, not in the Fine Arts hallway. He'd just walked past the dance studio, after all. But if he was right, he was a floor below where they'd eaten lunch earlier, meaning that the music room was nearby.

And Goddess, this was as beautiful as the song from earlier.

He wandered toward the source of the sound. Someone was playing the piano, a heartbreaking song that sank into his heart the same way Leanne's song had. It was furious and fast and everything that was wrong in the world.

Ike cracked open the door to the music room.

It was empty. Chairs and music stands stood in their rows like soldiers, none out of place and each ready to fulfill their primary duty. Percussion stood behind the fifth row of chairs, not nearly as organized as the chairs were. Music folders littered the floor and a bucket of pencils sat perched on a countertop. In the far corner of the room, illuminated by the light spilling in through the windows, was the pianist.

He either hadn't noticed Ike enter or simply didn't care. His hoodie had been folded and placed on a nearby chair (Ike could see the name of the band Elwind on the front; at least he had something in common with this person). His arms were pale and his fingers were long, flexing and stretching as they struck six, seven, eight keys at a time. A black band wrapped around his right wrist and a ring gleamed on one finger. His jeans were immaculate and his shoes carried no mud stains from the trek to school. Dark hair flowed to the small of his back and was tied back with a strip of leather rather than an elastic; his bangs reached his chin and framed his face nicely. A small birthmark rested on his forehead.

Ike was awestruck. He set his bag down on the ground and leaned against the wall, hardly daring to breathe lest it break the spell. The boy's hands moved at an impossible speed, careening through notes quickly and efficiently and beautifully.

Something in Ike's heart stirred.

Still the boy played, plummeting to a climax that made Ike stop breathing completely. His nails bit into his palms. Then it was over, winding down and wilting like a plucked flower left in the dirt. The final chord was played and the boy froze above the keys, letting the sound ring. Neither of them breathed for five slow seconds. Then the pianist let out a whoosh of air and the spell was broken. Ike smiled and began breathing again. For a moment he didn't say anything and just watched the boy stretch his arms, rubbing the tension out of them. Then their eyes met. Garnet on cobalt.

"That was amazing," Ike breathed. He wasn't entirely sure if the other boy had heard him. He cleared his throat and was about to speak when he was interrupted.

"You were not invited."

He was taken aback. "I…I'm sorry? I just…you…"

"To be so awestruck is a sign of stupidity. It was music and nothing more. Leave."

"Play something else."

The boy looked surprised. It was brief and passed in less than a second. "I do not take requests."

"I didn't make one. That was the best I've ever heard anyone play."

"It was anguish. Humans and sub-humans alike hate that which does not bring them pleasure. You are no different. Leave."

"All I want is to hear you play again. I don't care how miserable it is. That's life, isn't it? Being miserable." Ike smiled. "Your music is honest. That is a rare trait."

"Brutality is a gift. I refuse to sugar-coat any kind of truth, whether it be through words or through music. The human race is despicable. The sub-humans have a superiority complex that deserves to be stomped into the dirt like a rattlesnake."

"You looked happy."

Again the other boy was surprised. Momentarily. "Happiness is a matter of perspective. Your view is biased based on your own emotions. I am not at all pleased with the state of affairs anywhere. Being happy is not something I am familiar with nor do I ever wish to be. It is merely a state of denial in which people ignore their problems."

Ike shrugged. "Whatever you say. But I gotta say, listening to you made my day." Then he smirked. His eyes bored into the pianist's. "And I'll be back, I promise you that."

"The door will be locked from this point forward."

"You can't stand an audience? Is that it?"

"I refuse to perform for someone outside of mandatory concerts."

"Then I'll sit outside the room and listen. That was the best Goddess-damned thing I've ever heard in my life. It was brutal and angry and everything that is wrong in the world and it was _incredible_."

The boy's gaze softened just slightly. Something akin to a smile touched his lips briefly. "Leave," he murmured. "You are not welcome here."

"Give me your name, at least."

A pause. "Soren."

Ike smiled. "Ike." He picked up his bag and turned to leave. "Keep it up. Why you're not in a concert hall already is beyond me." Then he turned to look at Soren one last time. "And cheer up. Life isn't all bad, you know."

"I beg to differ."

"I won't know why until you tell me." Ike shrugged. "Sure, people are idiots, and self-centered, and most probably don't deserve what they have. But there are some out there that give me hope. And you oughta look for them too. It might brighten your outlook a little."

Ike was out the door before Soren could reply.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Look, an update! Kaaaige, I didn't get a review from you! I was looking forward to it and everything because you're a very in-depth reviewer! Please don't be dead.

Enjoy.

* * *

It was the weight of his sister dropping on him that woke him up.

Ike had been home for an hour. Dinner was in the oven and he'd set the timer for an hour, just like the instructions scribbled on the inside of the fridge had said to. His room was next to the kitchen; if the sound of the timer ringing didn't wake him, the smell of cooked food certainly would.

Only now, there was a hundred pounds of fourteen-year-old girl sitting on his stomach, tugging off his blanket and _tickling_ him.

Ike let out a battle cry. Sister or not, she was in for it now. There were two things he hated: having someone steal his lunch and having Mist tickle him.

Mist shrieked as he took hold of her middle, rolling over and pinning her down with his weight. His fingers dug into her ribs and she flailed, begging for mercy. Ike ignored her.

"You interrupted my _nap_," he growled. "How dare you?"

"You lef-f-f-t dinner i-hi-hin the ov-v-ven," Mist managed the gasp between fits of laughter. "A-ha-hand you took a n-na-hap!"

"The timer was set!" He paused briefly to let her catch her breath. "Wasn't it?"

"It dinged when I walked through the door," she panted. "When you didn't get it I took it out myself and then came to get you."

Ike was not impressed. "You. _Interrupted._ My NAP." He smirked. "You deserve a lifetime of stabbings for this."

At once he had his fingers jabbed into her sides again. Mist screeched and flailed and suddenly one of her hands caught him across the face, hard. The sound echoed through Ike's room. Abruptly they froze. Mist's eyes bored into his.

_Are you alright?_

Ike blinked. Then he started laughing, sinking against his sister and squeezing her. She laughed too, hugging him, pressing her face into his shoulder the same she had when they were little. It had been months since they'd last spent time together. Mist had spent all her time in her room sulking about the move and complaining to the world via internet connection. It was good to have this back.

They had almost settled down when Mist snorted, sending them into another fit of giggles.

It took another ten minutes for them to finally stop laughing, Ike's left cheek neon red and Mist half-heartedly examining it. He smiled.

"I'm alright," he insisted. "You called me a bonehead this morning, remember? I'd be more worried about my hand, if I were you."

Mist made a face. "Oh, shut up. You _were_ being a bonehead. Walking out the door with no pants and those boxers with caution signs all over them. _Boyd_ certainly wouldn't have pointed it out to you, I can say that much right now."

"I guess you're right." Ike paused for a moment. "D'you want ice cream after dinner? Because we could probably sneak out in between dinner and one of my friends coming over."

Mist eyed him cautiously. "You never offer me food, not even when my back feels like it's gonna rip itself out and walk away. You never even offer me _painkillers_ when I feel like I'm gonna double over. What's going on?"

Ike scrubbed his hands through his hair. "I've ignored you lately and I feel bad about it. I know you've hated moving and I haven't done much to cushion the blow. I'm sorry."

"You've been off celebrating with Boyd for the past _week_. I don't see you at all during the day because you've been helping Dad drive back and forth between the house and the apartment. I'm stuck at Oscar's house all day." She paused. "Although he gave me one of his old recipe books, so I thought I'd make dinner on the weekend. You like steak, right?" She grinned in a way that indicated that she clearly knew the answer. Ike took both her hands in his.

"O sister of mine, I would be eternally grateful if you bestowed upon me the gift of steak."

"I'll make you steak if you take me for ice cream."

"Deal."

-}(*){-

Half an hour later they heard voices down the hallway. Their father's was easy to pick out—deep and loud, laughing at something the other man had said. The second was a voice they didn't recognize. The same age as their father, perhaps a few years older. A third interjected—younger, just as loud as Greil's. All three burst out laughing again.

Mist was at the door immediately, Ike just behind her. She always beat their father to the door, rather than making him fumble through his pockets for the key.

Which was what he was doing now.

"They're in here _somewhere_," their father was insisting. There was more laughter and Mist swung the door open, grinning.

"We're always home. Why do you even bother with a key in the first place?" she asked.

Greil chuckled. "Because it's good for a man to be able to enter his house when his children _aren't_ home." He shrugged off his jacket and threw it onto the couch. "We're having company for dinner."

Mist blinked. "But there's not enough food."

"On the contrary," a voice from behind their father said, "_we_ stopped for Goldoan on the way home. We laguz eat far more than you little beorc."

The man was huge. Bigger than their father, which was saying something. His clothing didn't suit him at all—he looked almost ridiculous in a business suit. Almost. His red hair was long and wild, though not as wild as Skirmir's had been earlier. The sideburns seemed to make up for that. His ears matched his hair, although they were set lower on his head and more rounded than Lethe's. His tail was relaxed rather than lashing like all the others' tails had been.

Greil chuckled. "We'll see. Ike could eat as much as Skrimir if given the chance, I'm sure."

Ike nearly jumped out of his skin. Coincidences like this didn't happen.

Or at least they weren't supposed to. As soon as the larger laguz was out of the way, Skrimir entered, three bags of takeout in each hand. His eyes met Ike's and at last he smiled.

"We'll see about that."

-}(*){-

"You're both _idiots_."

Ike couldn't work up the strength to speak. He felt ready to burst at the seams. The couch's loose spring was jabbing him in the spine but he didn't dare move lest he throw up. Better to be uncomfortable than to lose precious food.

Beside him lay Skrimir, flopped out in the same manner he was—spread out as much as their small couch would allow. Their arms were touching and one of Ike's legs was draped over one of Skrimir's. The laguz's tail brushed Ike's bare skin where his shirt had ridden up. Neither cared.

"You both eat well. For beorc," Skrimir chuckled softly. "Uncle Caineghis was right about you. Your whole family. You are all good beorc."

Mist nodded, although the frown never left her face. "Father has told us that all people are equal no matter what they look like." Then she shrugged. "I don't really get it, myself. At school, everyone was mostly divided up. All the beorc on one side of the room and all the laguz on the other. Sure, you're a bit funny-looking. In comparison to us, I mean. But you're all pretty nice."

Skrimir smiled and adjusted his position just slightly. Mist sat in the available space. "You beorc are the funny-looking ones," he retorted. "All skin and bones, no fur, no tail, no markings. Strange little creatures."

"But we can eat like maniacs," Ike replied. "That's gotta count for something, doesn't it?"

They all laughed. The initial tension upon having two laguz in their house had been broken. Skrimir and Caineghis were nothing but polite for the entire meal, and they had spent most of dinner laughing and joking and eating far too much.

Out of six bags of takeout, two roast chickens, potatoes and veggies, not a scrap remained.

Greil appeared at the doorway, Caineghis not far behind him. "Good to see you're all getting along." He smiled. "I don't suppose any of you will be wanting dessert, then?"

Skrimir and Ike groaned simultaneously. The adults burst out laughing. Mist made a face.

"_I'll_ have dessert," she emphasized. "_I_ didn't eat myself stupid."

"You kept a whole bag to yourself," Caineghis pointed out. "That counts for something."

"It runs in the family," Mist replied, jumping from the couch. The boys groaned as they were jostled. "I want ice cream."

Greil chuckled. "We'll go out, then. There's none in the house. We'll bring some back for you boys. You'll want to eat more in an hour, I'm sure."

"Sounds good," Ike groaned.

They were still laughing when they left.

Skrimir began chuckling as soon as the door was shut. "My uncle likes your father."

"They've been friends for years. Aren't they supposed to like each other?"

Skrimir shook his head, still grinning. "No. My uncle _likes_ your father."

Ike blinked. "Oh." A pause. "How do _you_ know?"

"Laguz are more open about these things than beorc are. And it's coming off of him in waves. I can smell it just as clearly as I can smell you."

"You can smell me."

"Yes. You haven't showered since this morning." He paused. "You don't reek, you know. Sure, some of you beorc do. You cover yourselves in artificial scents to try to appeal to one another. It's not pleasant but it's not unbearable. Ranulf…he's just…"

"Angry," Ike replied. "I don't know what's happened but it hurt him, didn't it?"

"His father was a slave," Skrimir replied. "It's hard for those sort of things to be forgotten. If someone had killed your father after enslaving him for years, wouldn't you be upset with the whole race?"

"I suppose." Ike sighed. "I'm sorry."

Skrimir blinked. "For what?"

"Everything that beorc have done to you laguz. I know that it wasn't me who did it but I feel a sense of responsibility. People are idiots. I can't believe what we all do to each other."

"You're not all bad. People like your father and my uncle are working to help. That's what the law firm does. And they have done a damn fine job, too." Skrimir patted Ike on the shoulder and grinned widely. "Plus, if things heat up between Caineghis and Greil, that will be another step toward us living in peace." Then he paused. "Or another backwards step into the war."

Ike groaned. "Again with this war. Someone needs to tell me what is happening and _why_ it's happening. I know that it exists and that we're organized into the Laguz, the Beorc, or the Neutrals. That's the extent of—"

Someone knocked on the door. Ike grinned. "Perfect timing."

"What is?"

"Someone from chemistry is supposed to be coming over to explain this to me. One of the neutrals."

"This sort of timing only happens in books and movies." Skrimir booted Ike to the floor. "Go answer. It's rude to keep someone waiting at the door."

Ike chuckled and obeyed. When he opened the door, Tormod had his fist raised as though to knock again. He grinned.

"Perfect! I was worried that your dad had given me the wrong apartment number when I bumped into him outside but I guess not have you eaten yet because I've been at jazz rehearsal this whole time and lemme tell you I am gonna murder the saxophone section they've got no idea what they're doing and this is goddessdamned third grade music hey I gotta eat something otherwise I'm gonna pass out all I've had since noon is coffee." He'd wandered into the apartment while Ike was closing the door and cocked an eyebrow when he saw Skrimir flopped out on the couch. "What's he doing here?"

"Friend of the family," Skrimir replied. His tail twitched. "I've got a name, you know."

"Sorry." He smiled. "I'm Tormod."

"Tolea's friend," Skrimir murmured. "I've heard about you. You lit the end of her tail on fire by mistake, didn't you?"

Tormod huffed. "Muarim put her out. I don't see what the big deal is."

"Didn't your father ever tell you not to play with Fire tomes in the house?" Skrimir grinned and heaved himself up. The couch groaned in appreciation. "I'm Skrimir."

"Neat." Tormod held out his hand and Skrimir grasped it firmly. Something akin to respect flickered between them. Ike smiled.

"Excellent. Now that we're all acquainted—"

Tormod held a finger up. "I need something to eat. I hate doing this and it's a terrible first impression but I will eat anything you give to me at the moment. I haven't eaten for hours. I'll explain everything over food." He cocked an eyebrow at the looks on the other boys' faces. "What?"

"Help yourself to anything," Ike muttered, still queasy from dinner. "And don't mention it. Please. Ever."

-}(*){-

Three pieces of toast later they were seated around the kitchen table. Tormod sucked in a deep breath.

"I'm…not sure where to begin."

"The slaves," Skrimir murmured. The end of his tail was twitching and his hands were balled into fists. It was clear he was uncomfortable. Ike leaned over and squeezed his shoulder. Skrimir jumped. Tormod cocked an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Right. Traditionally, beorc have kept slaves, especially in Begnion."

"Begnion." Ike sighed. "Celebrities. I should have known."

"Exactly." Tormod made a face. "They figure that since they're on top of the world, they need to prove how amazing they are. Until twenty years ago, they were permitted to keep laguz as slaves to show their status. Herons like Reyson and Leanne were particularly in demand due to their white wings. People were willing to spend any amount of gold on them, just to prove their status."

"Ridiculous," Skrimir muttered. "I will never understand how owning another being is a sign of status."

"It shows that you're rich enough and powerful enough to own a person," Ike replied. "If that race is widely viewed as lower than the rest of society, it makes it easier."

"Anyway," Tormod continued, "even though they were outlawed and supposedly set free, a lot of the rich people kept their slaves anyway. Hidden in basements, not permitted outside the home at all. Muarim…he was only set free a few months before he found me. He's still not comfortable outside and he still isn't very good around other people, whether they're laguz or beorc. Our house is too clean; he's got dinner on the table at the same time every night; he works far too hard when he's at his job.

"The laguz are still sore about it. Their parents were slaves to Begnion. Those who were lucky know people who were slaves. Everyone remembers. I hate it. I hate what the human race has done. I hate that we're fighting about it and that in some places there are still laguz being held in homes against their will and being forced to work for nothing."

"It is not your fault," Skrimir murmured. "You did not enslave my fellow laguz. You fight to end the anger. That is at least something."

"Thank you," Tormod sighed. Relief flooded his face. Ike wasn't sure why but he didn't question it.

"Go on," he invited. The redhead nodded.

"The slavery is where the tension started. Laguz are still prejudiced against and beorc seem to think that, because we can work magic and make wards to keep ourselves relatively safe, we can control anything and everything. So despite claims that beorc and laguz are tolerant of each other and get along well…nobody really does. Have you seen all the stores around here? Loads of laguz who are qualified for jobs far better than the ones they're given are stuck in retail or the food service industry. So they've got wings or tails or whatever. Does that make them any less?"

"The Urvan Law Firm hires based on ability only," Skrimir pointed out. "There are several business groups that are willing to hire laguz."

Tormod smiled. "Urvan is an example I think everyone should follow. I wish I could meet the head and thank him for letting both beorc and laguz work equally."

Skrimir shrugged. "He'll be back here within the hour, if you want to wait. He's off with Greil and Mist. Ike's father and sister."

Tormod looked ready to burst with sheer glee. "Was that really him down there with Ike's dad I mean I thought there was some resemblance but I never would have guessed that it was actually _him_ can I actually be _introduced_ to him?"

Ike and Skrimir shared a look and promptly began laughing. Tormod gave them a look.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," he muttered. "They're the ones that helped Muarim adopt me and they're the ones who got us the compensation money after Muarim reported the humans that kept him as a slave. It's a personal matter too, y'know. Not just fangirlish adoration."

"I remember Father telling me something about that," Ike said carefully. "At least, I think I do. When I was small. Three or four. Someone came to the house we lived in at the time. A man almost the same size as my father. I remember thinking that that was strange, because he's a pretty big guy. And he had green stripes on his face."

Tormod jumped up, nearly sending his plate flying. "That's Muarim! He kept me in secret at first but then decided to adopt me. When he went to Urvan they told him that there were laws in place but that something might be worked out if he met with one of their lawyers. So Caineghis gave him the address and enough gold to fly in to Gallia." He sat back down and began drumming his fingers on the table. "So he met with the guy and they made arrangements and then we were back here in Crimea not a week later. That was your _father_?"

"I think so," Ike replied. "He'll be pleased to know that you've turned out well, I'm sure." He paused and looked over at Skrimir. "What's eating _you_?"

Skrimir ignored him. "You use the word 'human'. No beorc who respects both races uses that word. It would be like calling my brothers 'sub-human'. Why?"

Tormod huffed. "Anyone who keeps slaves, who starts fights based on race, who keeps someone in poverty because they've got a tail…they aren't worthy of being called anything _but_ human."

Skrimir grinned. "You would make a good laguz. Your father raised you well."

"He did. I try to keep my beorc side but living with Muarim and Vika and—"

"Vika?" Skrimir frowned. "She's the one—"

"That Shinon asked to model for him. That one who got his parents killed." Tormod made a face. "Overdramatic."

"He called her a sub-human. He demanded." Skrimir's hands curled into fists again. "That sort of thing does not even begin to hint at respect."

"He's _human_. What do you _expect_? She came to Naesala crying and begging him to please _do_ something. He might be scum but he's got _something_ in his head that vaguely resembles honour. And if one of his brothers or sisters is threatened, he will fight." Then Tormod sighed. "She's always been that way. She's quiet but if something goes wrong she overreacts."

"Reacting poorly to an insult is not something one should be ashamed of," Skrimir shot back. "It is a matter of pride. Something you beorc seem to lack most of the time."

"Alright, alright!" Ike stood and leaned on the table in between them. Sparks were going to fly if he didn't do something. "Look, I think that _you're_ overreacting. This Vika girl was insulted and maybe played it up a bit so someone would come to her rescue. People do that whether they're laguz or beorc; it's just the way we are sometimes. And Shinon was out of place, obviously. I have a feeling that you're not telling me exactly what he called her, but that's not the important part. Both sides are in the wrong here."

Skrimir's hands relaxed. Tormod chuckled sheepishly. "I guess so." He looked Skrimir in the eye and pressed his hand to the center of his chest, palm facing the floor. "Friends?"

Skrimir burst out laughing and repeated the gesture. "In secret," he replied.

"In secret?" Ike asked. It seemed rather insulting, but Tormod seemed to understand.

"Well, his best friend is fighting against us. He's the leader of the Laguz. What do you think would happen if he saw Skrimir with the enemy?"

"Nothing good," Ike replied. "I see how this works. I think. Because of all the slavery, the withholding of jobs, the insults and prejudice and everything else, it's basically an unwritten and unspoken law that a laguz cannot speak to a beorc. Likewise, due to the fighting, their strength and the fact that most beorc lash out at anything they don't understand, a beorc can't speak to any of the laguz. Do I have this right?"

"More or less," Skrimir replied. "The only reason I'm not going to get in trouble for being here tonight is because Ranulf knows my uncle takes me with him on business-related trips constantly. So long as I say that I hardly spoke to you other than out of respect for my uncle, I will be safe."

"One last question, then," Ike said.

"Go for it," Tormod replied, checking the time. "But make it quick; Muarim wants me home by nine and it's another hour by transit from here back to my house."

"I'll drive you," Ike volunteered.

"Oh!" The redhead smiled. "Well that sounds good, then. Shoot."

"I noticed something earlier. Mia was telling me about the attack on Shinon last year; the one that got his mother killed. When she mentioned the Beorc, she showed me her ring."

"Middle finger. It's got the letter 'B' engraved on it, right? Gold, just like beorc currency." Tormod sighed. "That's how we identify who fights with who."

Skrimir nodded. "Laguz do the same. Bronze, around our necks. A reminder."

"Of the slavery," Ike murmured. Skrimir nodded. His tail was lashing again and this time Ike nudged him with his foot. Abruptly the motion slowed and Skrimir shot him a sideways, questioning glance. Ike just smiled and Skrimir sighed. Tormod gave them another funny look, then shrugged and continued.

"And we Neutrals wear silver." He indicated the silver ring that pierced his left ear. "We don't have a letter stamped like the Laguz and Beorc do. We just wear the colour. It needs to be visible, that's all." He paused. "Of course, it gets confusing sometimes. Not everyone knows that and they might wear silver anyways. Or one of us might forget if it's something that hasn't pierced through." Tormod shrugged. "But we do what we can to identify ourselves."

Ike and Skrimir were silent. Tormod looked at the ceiling. "I…I think I'm finished," the redhead murmured after a moment. "You think you understand now?"

"Yes. I'm not particularly happy but I think I understand why things have turned out this way. Why there's so much tension, why Shinon was attacked last year." Ike paused. "Are attacks common?"

Tormod chuckled nervously. "That's why Muarim wants me home by nine. Before, if I can. Both sides hate the Neutrals because we aim to be friends. We're two beorc and three laguz, and our parents and siblings. Very few people in Melior…no, in all of Crimea, are like we are. Gallia isn't as bad because the beorc who live there respect the laguz; likewise with Phoenicis and Kilvas. But there is tension in Begnion, in Daein, and here in Crimea. And neutral parties are attacked sometimes." He checked his watch. "I'd like to head home now, if you don't mind. Muarim's going to be wondering."

"No worries." Ike turned to Skrimir. "You'll be alright on your own for a few minutes, won't you?"

The larger teen shrugged. "I can manage. Don't expect there to be any food left in the fridge when you come back, though."

Ike groaned. "By all means, help yourself. I couldn't eat any more even if I wanted to."

Skrimir chuckled and extended a hand to Tormod. "It was good meeting you."

"Likewise." Tormod shook his hand, gathered his jacket and managed to beat Ike to the front door. The blue-haired teen sighed as he dug through his pockets, looking for his keys. He flushed when Skrimir picked them up off the counter and handed them to him.

"Thanks," he mumbled. Then he looked Skrimir in the eye. "Are you alright?"

"Slavery is a sensitive subject. I'm fine."

"You don't look alright."

"I am." Skrimir shot him a look and Ike took a step backward.

"Okay, okay. I just wanted to be sure."

"Take him home. We'll talk afterward, if I'm still here."

"…alright."

Skrimir didn't say anything else.

-}(*){-

The trip had taken longer than he'd expected. Tormod lived on the outer edge of the city and traffic had been surprisingly heavy. He'd been invited inside but Ike had declined; it was late enough already and his father would want him home. The drive back was silent. Ike had been too concerned with getting lost to even consider putting a CD on, not even the newest Elwind album.

The lights were all on when he walked through the door and Mist greeted him cheerfully. She was far happier than she had been before; it was obvious to Ike that _something _had gone right for her today. He had shrugged off the thought though, and sat directly on top of her, ignoring her fists pounding on his back and letting out an annoyed yelp as she'd pushed against him full force, knocking him onto the floor.

His father and Caineghis had had a good laugh at that one.

Skrimir was in Ike's room when Ike entered to put his keys and jacket away. The laguz had jumped and then grinned sheepishly.

"Your father told me to help myself to your games." Then he chuckled. "I killed Tuba. I hope you don't mind."

Ike shrugged and flopped down on his bed next to Skrimir. "Not at all. Bastard gave me about six game over screens." He reached for the second controller. "Let me play with you."

"Trapped in a cutscene," Skrimir pointed out.

"Then let me talk to you."

Skrimir froze; Ike placed a hand on the laguz's shoulder. "Look…I'm sorry about earlier. You were uncomfortable but we wouldn't shut up. I'm sorry."

"I'm fine."

"You were tense the entire time. At one point you looked ready to slap Tormod across the face, if not more." Ike smiled. "I'm not apologizing just for the sake of making myself feel better. I'm sorry that we made you upset."

"You're stupid, you know?" Skrimir chuckled, not looking Ike in the eye. "Someone had to explain it to you. Better him than me. I…even though the lions have never been enslaved, the tigers and the cats have. Ranulf and I have been friends since childhood. My best friend's father was a slave. Ranulf himself was abused by beorc." Then the lion caught himself. "You didn't hear that."

"Hear what?"

A smile broke onto Skrimir's face and they both chuckled. Then the lion clapped a hand onto Ike's shoulder.

"You are a good man. Thank you."

Ike shrugged. Then he smiled. "We could manage being friends, don't you think? In secret?"

"So long as Ranulf never finds out. Or the others. Or any of your friends."

"That's what 'in secret' means, isn't it?" Ike laughed. "I'm not saying you have to come over here all the time. Give me your email address or something. Or maybe we'll just see each other when your uncle brings you for dinner."

Skrimir smirked. "I think that you'll see me a lot, then."

Ike paused for a moment. "Are…are you _sure_ about my father and your uncle? Because…you know…Father was married to my mother."

"Well, _you're_ that way too, aren't you?" Skrimir chuckled as Ike flushed. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. You thought that Tormod was cute. Your father likes my uncle. It's the same thing. I'm sure they've gone to lunch a thousand times, maybe even held hands."

"You know too much," Ike muttered.

"It's not _my_ fault. I told you before that I smell these things." Then Skrimir smiled. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm into other men too."

Ike made a face. "It doesn't, really. I'm fine with people being laguz or beorc or straight or gay or bi or whatever the hell they want to be. But being able to _smell_ that is strange. To me, anyways."

"The idea of _not_ being able to smell it is strange. You've got it all backwards."

They shared a laugh at that and settled against each other, back to back. The conversation was finished and their attention was focussed back on the game. Fingers moved at light speed and characters were coordinated and they moved in perfect synchronization. Skrimir's tail was brushing against Ike's bare arm and suddenly the game was paused and Ike was turning, looking at the lion. Questioning.

Kissing had never been a problem for Ike and it wasn't about to become one now. Still, he was tentative. Aware of the tense relationship between laguz and beorc. Careful not to move too fast, perfectly aware that he might have it all backwards after all and that Skrimir was about to claw his eyes out.

Then Skrimir kissed him and every other thought flew out of his head. Controllers clattered to the floor and Ike leaned back into Skrimir's lap as they continued kissing. The lion's tail brushed his stomach where his shirt had ridden up and Ike caught the larger teen's hand. Tentatively he let his tongue slip out, brushing Skrimir's bottom lip. Expecting a bad reaction; not everyone liked to jump in this quickly.

Apparently it didn't matter. Their tongues slid together effortlessly and they barely separated as they changed positions, Skrimir laying back and Ike laying on top of him. Simply holding each other, kissing.

In the back of Ike's mind a voice was screaming.

_What will Boyd think of all this_?

* * *

A/N: Alrighty, a few notes.

First of all:

To all of you who were screaming about how this was obviously an Ike/Soren fic, BAM.

To all of you who will now stop reading because clearly it isn't going to be, quit whining. You probably shouldn't be here anyways.

Secondly: I understand that they've known each other for less than a full day. Some people are good about jumping into kissing or whatever that quickly and others aren't (this law proven time and time again by every damn bar I've ever been to). Ike seems (to me) like the type that wouldn't mind. And Skrimir is, well, Skrimir. Let the pieces fall where they may. I let characters write themselves.

Thirdly: Never make a goose angry. They will chase your scrawny ass down. (This message brought to you by the board of HOLY SHIT A GOOSE WANTS MY MUFFIN.)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So this is kinda suck. Provides some insight into Mia's life, and loads of pointlessness. A filler chapter, if you will.

* * *

Mia was already at _Oscar's_ the next morning, chin resting in one hand and a half-finished cup of coffee in the other. The restaurant wasn't busy and she was seated alone at a table. She didn't look up when Ike entered. There were bags under her eyes and she hadn't bothered with makeup that morning. Her hair was tied back into a messy ponytail and her purple nail polish was chipped and she was wearing the same clothes as she had the day before.

She jumped when Ike's arm fell around her.

"You look like you had a long night," he said softly.

Mia smiled weakly and leaned against him. "Just stayed up too late reading, that's all." She raised her cup. "That's what this little guy is for."

Ike smiled. "Sounds good to me." He waved an arm. "Oi, Kieran!"

The man turned from the kitchen door where Oscar was fixing his work clothes. Dress pants and good shoes and a deep red shirt with the restaurant's name emblazoned above the pocket. His red hair was sticking up in the back and Oscar rumpled it affectionately when he was finished. Two gold bands rested on Kieran's left ring finger—Oscar wouldn't wear his ring in the kitchen for fear of losing it down the sink. Again. So Kieran wore it during work hours as well as his own.

"Coffee and eggs and bacon," the redhead called. "Right?"

"And something for Mia, if she hasn't eaten."

Mia shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

"Cranberry-chocolate chip muffin?" Kieran asked, smiling. "You know you want one."

She smiled just slightly. "I've got no money with me today. Left my wallet at home before I came here."

"On the house, then." Now Kieran was beside their table, a cup of coffee in one hand. "You hardly ate a thing last night. Go on, be a devil."

Mia sighed and flung an arm across her forehead dramatically. "Oh, fate! Tempted once again by your muffins and coffee! Time and time again I try to stop but time and time again you return with promises of good food! Tell me, where will it end?" She was standing now and had her hands loosely around a chuckling Kieran's throat. "Where will it end?!"

"It will end when the stars are aligned properly and you slay the beast residing in the kitchen fridge," Kieran replied, waving his pen as though it were a sword.

Ike made a face and stood. "Fiend! No gentleman would doom a lady to such a fate! You have committed an unspeakable evil!" He brandished his butter knife. "I challenge you to a duel, sir! The loser dies a painful death at the hands of the refrigerator beast and the winner gets the lady. Have at you!"

Mia burst out laughing. She sank back into her chair, clutching her stomach and cackling the whole way. Ike shared a grin with Kieran. She was laughing; there was no way they could stop now.

They proceeded with a mock-duel. Winding around chairs and over tables, ignoring both Oscar shouting and the looks they were receiving from customers waiting to be seated. Finally Ike slipped and Kieran drove his pen into the teen's armpit. Ike collapsed.

"Aha! It seems that I have defeated you, coward! No longer shall the world be plagued by your presence."

Ike looked up from where he was acting out a rather dramatic death on the floor. "Technically you started it."

Kieran placed a foot on his chest. "Silence! Wither! Begone with you, fiend!" He whirled and caught Mia, sweeping her off her feet and into his arms. "Come, milady! Your muffins await!"

There was applause from their customers who, by now, were used to the antics of the part-time actor. A bemused Oscar leaned on the window separating the kitchen from the restaurant. His shirt and arms were dusted with flour and he was grinning, green eyes just barely visible through his squint. He absently pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"If you're quite finished, we've got customers waiting to be seated and food that needs to be served," he chuckled. As Kieran kicked open the kitchen doors and deposited Mia on one of the counters, the green-haired man sighed and clutched at his heart. "And I thought that I was the only one for you! Treachery! I have been abandoned for a…a…" he gestured to Mia and slumped over. "…a _lady_."

"Fear not!" The call came from the stairs. Rolf was there, wearing most of his uniform (his tie having been flung on the stairs above him and his vest nowhere to be found) and crouched on the bottom two stairs, a Nerf gun in each hand. His green hair was messy and his eyes shone with excitement. "I shall destroy the man who has broken my dear brother's heart!"

With that, he fired. A foam dart struck Kieran squarely between the eyes and several more followed suit, each of them hitting its mark even as Kieran attempted to dodge. Reloading was done quickly and efficiently and finally Kieran curled up on the kitchen floor, laughing hysterically, until the bombardment stopped.

Ike feared the day that anyone took Rolf paintballing.

Mia giggled and began picking apart a muffin, still perched on the counter next to Ike's breakfast, which had a foam dart perched neatly in his eggs. Oscar sighed even as Kieran stood and kissed him, the redhead murmuring an apology before he headed back to the front entrance. The green-haired man chuckled and hoisted Mia over one shoulder as easily as if she were a sack of potatoes; Mia yelped and pounded on his back with her fists. Rolf fired his last dart and struck her in the rear and as soon as Mia was back on the ground she chased him straight back up to his room, both of them shouting the whole way. There was a thump and then Rolf was screaming from laughter and begging for mercy.

Ike sighed; the most _he_ usually had to deal with in the morning was fighting with Mist over the last Pop-Tart.

"Mornin'."

Boyd fell into the seat next to Ike's. His jeans were torn and muddied and his shirt could have been cleaner. His headband was immaculate, as always. They bumped fists and Boyd made a move for Ike's bacon; Ike promptly stabbed him with his fork.

"Why'f Nia here fo 'rly?" Ike asked around a mouthful of eggs.

"Came for breakfast," Boyd replied too quickly. Ike frowned and gave him a look.

"You all said she lives three blocks from school. This is more than halfway to downtown. What's going on?"

Mia sat down on Ike's other side, picking apart another muffin. "I got booted out last night. Mom saw us during spare when we were eating lunch. She won't believe me when I say I had a spare because she never had them when she was in high school. So according to her, I was skipping class to go gallivanting with some boy. So today we're stuck inside so she won't happen to see us between classes." Then she smiled. "And then I stayed up too late reading."

Ike frowned. "That seems stupid to me. Why wouldn't she believe you?"

"Because there's this little voice in her head that says when she should and should not believe me. She's been hell-bent on me having a good education for my whole life and her being sick doesn't help matters." Mia shrugged. "You don't take your medicine when you feel good. That's what the doctors have told us; that's why we've gotta be careful when she says she's feeling nice. It's the calm before the storm." Then Mia smiled and her hand fell on Ike's arm. "Don't look so worried. It's just part of living at my house."

"Getting kicked out?" Ike frowned. "That's not right."

"Nobody said that it _was_," Boyd pointed out. "But what are we supposed to do about it?"

Mia smiled. "Give me a place to stay when she decides that I need to be taught a lesson, that's what. It'll be fine in a day or two. Dad'll make her take her meds and she'll feel bad and call me up saying that she's so _sorry_ and that she still loves me and won't I please come home to her she misses me so much." She rolled her eyes. "It's the same every time."

"You _should_ call someone, though." Kieran stopped behind Mia, a black t-shirt in one hand. "It's not like we don't love having you here, but you shouldn't need to show up here at eleven at night because you've got no place else to go." He dropped the shirt on her head. "Leave yesterday's shirt here; I'll wash it with my things later. You're coming back home for dinner, right?"

"If I'm invited."

"That's not even a question." The redhead smiled. "Tell Oscar what you want for dinner and he'll make it the special tonight. We'll keep a tab until you can pay us back, alright?"

Mia stood and flung her arms around him. "Idiot or not, you're too nice, Kieran."

"I do what I can." He looked mildly unimpressed at being called an idiot but squeezed her anyways. "Go on, get dressed. You'll have to leave soon anyways."

As Mia wandered off to change, Kieran leaned on the table. "You both keep an eye on her, alright? If anything happens, call us. We'll close the restaurant down and come as quick as we can."

Ike frowned. "Why would—?"

"Mia's mother is a _schizophrenic_," Boyd emphasized as Kieran left them for a different table. "She's hunted Mia down at school before and dragged her home. It's not good for Mia because of the stress caused. But there's nothing we can do except take her in when she needs somewhere to stay and hide her when her mother is having an episode."

Ike swallowed the last of his eggs. "Boyd, my father is a _lawyer_. Why on earth did you never think to talk to _him_? We've known each other for years; why did you keep all of this from me? _I_ tell _you_ everything. When Roy cheated off of me in math and when Aimee and I got together. Every time that Marth invited me out I'd ask you to come along but you never would. Is this why? You were too busy worrying about Mia? If it's such a concern then you should at least by _trying_ to help her."

"We're _kids_! Why would any adults help us? Oscar's looked into what we can and can't do. Mia's family has been checked up on countless times and every time it happens her mother seems at least _mostly_ normal. They won't take her away if there's nothing to worry about." Boyd pulled off his headband and scrubbed his fingers through his hair. "It's not fair. But she won't do anything about it and any of us would come out with broken faces if we tried to help. Broken _faces_, Ike."

"You still hardly say a thing to me, Boyd! That's the point I'm trying to make here! You've been my best friend since forever but I've never heard you worry about a girl, never heard anything about dates, never heard complaints. I hardly knew about the car accident you were in until Mia told me about it. _Mia_, Boyd. Why didn't _you_ say anything?"

Boyd looked away. "Ike. You need to understand—"

"I can't understand anything unless you tell me!"

It was the last straw. Boyd stood, chair skidding across the floor and very nearly falling. He intentionally pushed past Ike, just as he always had when he was angry. Then he stormed up to his room, pushing Rolf out of the way as he went.

Ike sighed. Someone touched his shoulder and he jumped. Mia leaned down and hugged him.

"You know that he's happy to have you here, right?"

"Doesn't seem like it to me." Ike tried to turn but her hold on his shoulders was too tight. "I didn't even _say_ anything."

"You're talking to him about me. He's been trying to keep this quiet and then you barge in, telling him what he should be doing." Mia chuckled. "I don't know about you, but I don't like it when people tell me that I'm not doing something properly." Then she sighed. "I don't know what the rest was about. The part where he won't talk to you about anything. Maybe he's just being a stubborn boy. With an older brother who's married to another man and a younger sibling as rambunctious as Rolf it's not really a surprise that he'd want to be a real macho guy. And you know how it is. Guys aren't supposed to talk about their feelings, or their situations, or anything else unless it involves weapons or steak."

"Steak _is_ delicious."

Mia laughed again and let him go just long enough for him to get out of his seat and stand. Then she hugged him again. Customers stared and he flushed.

"Mia—"

"Look, he's been in the Beorc for two years. It's all violence and anger and being called names and having threats scribbled on your textbooks, your lockers, your bags. We were attacked by the Laguz and his friend's parents were killed. On top of all that he's been helping me out when I need it and he's in love with someone he can't even begin to ask out for fear of what her older brother will do to him. I'm not saying that he's being rational but I am saying that you need to relax." She released him and pulled him by the collar of his shirt to the bottom of the stairs. "Go up there and apologize."

"For _what_?"

"For whatever you have to." Mia grinned and made a fist. "If worse comes to worse, I'll break his face."

Ike paused. "You said he was in love."

"Doesn't matter. It's just stress and him whining about her older brother. It's not a concern; it's just a contributing factor to whatever the hell just happened, I'm sure. All he did last night was complain about how he's got no chance."

"He's never said anything to _me_."

Mia groaned. "That's not the important part! Go up there and talk to him and see if you can't get this worked out! I don't like seeing my friends fighting!"

Ike couldn't help but smile. "You're stressed about nothing. He'll come down sulking and we'll make up and—"

Mia punched him in the arm, right where a bruise remained from the previous day. He yelped and shot up the stairs.

-}(*){-

"You're being stupid."

Boyd made some sort of sound and threw a comic book at Ike. The blue-haired teen caught it and sighed. This was at least _some_ progress; he'd spent the last three minutes outside Boyd's room pounding on the door and demanding that it be unlocked. The only reason he'd finally gotten in was because Rolf had picked the lock for him (for a small fee, of course).

Boyd's room was still half-messy, laundry spilling out of his closet and papers littering the desk that sat against the far wall. Video games scattered on the floor next to the TV on the shelf at the foot of Boyd's bed, posters hanging on every wall haphazardly. His bed was half-made, one blanket pulled up but the other thrown in a pile against the wall. Boyd was leaning against his pillows and staring out the window.

A tennis ball came flying at Ike's head next and his reflexes were too slow. It bounced off the side of his head and went back to Boyd. The green-haired teen chuckled.

"Bonehead," he muttered. "No wonder your sister's always so unimpressed."

"Doesn't help that my best friend is an idiot. How did you hit me without looking?"

"Sheer luck." Boyd turned and managed a smile. "I'm sorry that I flipped out at you."

"For no reason," Ike added.

"Yes, for no reason. Forget that part."

Ike rolled his eyes and sat down next to Boyd. "You yelled at me and then stormed up here without any warning whatsoever. All _I_ did was point out that you've been distant."

The other teen shrugged and began twisting the gold ring on his middle finger. The same one that Mia had. "I've been busy."

"Too busy to tell me what's shitty in your life? Every time I called or emailed or checked your Facebook you seemed happy. Constantly. There were no problems at school or with your friends or your brothers. You took Oscar and Kieran getting married far better than I thought you would." Ike sighed. "Look, I thought you were alright and that everything was normal. And then I show up and find about a student war between laguz and beorc and that your friend's mother was killed in an accident and that his father committed suicide and that you're housing one of your girl friends when her schizophrenic mother kicks her out of the house and her father won't do a thing about it _and_ that there's someone you like." He paused to catch his breath. "I think that's everything, so start talking. Why did someone I just met tell me about all of this and not you?"

"Because she's a sweetheart who doesn't ever shut her face," Boyd replied. "I told her you were coming and she got all excited because we don't get new people at school all that often. She wanted someone new to hang out with, someone new to help fight against the Laguz." Then he grinned. "And she thought you were...what was it? 'Totally hot'."

They both chuckled at that.

"So talk to me," Ike said, grinning. "I want to know your opinion on things. How you are, for _real_ this time. Your take on the accident, your view on this whole fighting thing. What you've been doing in school, whether you flunked out of any classes last year, what girl it is you like. I don't know."

Boyd looked away. "I scraped by in science with a 61 last year but I might score a scholarship for playing football at Melior University. I think that we're defending ourselves against people who hate us. They call names and key our cars and won't listen to a word we say even when we try to be nice. Kyza's on the football team and won't cooperate with anyone but the other sub-humans. It's not _our_ fault."

"I think you're all at fault. Both sides end up provoking this, you know?" Ike shrugged. "Maybe I'm just thinking too much. But it takes two sides to fight."

"They end up starting it every time," Boyd replied. "Calling us names, acting all superior, picking on us when we're alone. I don't wear my headband just because it adds the final touch to what could otherwise be called 'sex on legs'." He chuckled when Ike punched his arm and slid his headband off. The scar had faded, certainly, but it still cut from his scalp to his right eyelid. Ike hadn't ever been told what had caused it; he'd only seen the photos of the gash being stitched shut with a nauseated-looking Rhys in the background. His eyes met Boyd's.

"One of the laguz did this?"

Boyd nodded and replaced his headband. "Last spring. You remember the photos?" He rolled his eyes. "Hawks can cut deep. I don't remember what I said. I was having a bad day, y'know. He said something to me and I got angry, so I said something back. Told him I fucked his mother or something; I don't remember. He transformed in city limits, Ike. They're not supposed to do that unless in times of emergency. Then kkktch." Boyd drew a line in the air directly above Ike's forehead in the same place as his scar. "Right across the face."

"So it wasn't unprovoked. He overreacted, but it wasn't unprovoked."

"He didn't need to cut my face open!"

"I never said that he _did_. But if said that you wanted to sleep with Mist I'd probably give you a good beating as well." Ike sighed. "This all seems stupid to me. People fight because it's what's normal and the people who don't are considered the strange ones? It makes no sense."

"It's just the way things go. We can't do anything to change it."

"Why not? If someone insults you then don't retaliate. Don't be rude. Hold open a door for one of them. I don't know. Do something other than fling insults back and forth like we used to in third grade." Ike sighed at the look on Boyd's face. "Subject change. Who is it that you like?"

"Doesn't matter. Her brother would destroy me."

Ike smiled. "I'll be your wingman and destroy the protective older sibling with a cannon. Possibly a cannon that fires lasers. Who is it?"

"What could you possibly say to convince him that I'm not going to do any harm to his sister?"

Ike paused. "Well, you're not doing very well in school but that's expected, I suppose. You're a member of the football team but you're not someone with pebbles for brains either. You're smart in terms of life skills rather than knowing how many mols of sodium it takes to blow up a swimming pool."

"I have no idea what you just said."

"Exactly." Ike grinned. "Furthermore, you've got a job and you don't waste your money like most of us do. You're working for a living rather than mooching off of your older brother and I'm sure you could pay rent if you wanted to. You're a nice guy and you're funny and you're good-looking. Any girl would be lucky to date you. And I'm sure that you wouldn't be only after sex either; you've dated several people and you're still a virgin, right?"

"Wouldn't that make me seem pent-up?" Boyd chuckled.

"I would say 'waiting for the right person'," Ike replied. "Now let's get to school and find this guy so I can convince him to let his sister go out with you."

"You don't have to go to school," Boyd replied. "Just repeat to yourself everything that you just said."

"I don't—"

"Goddessdamnit Ike, it's _you_. You've told me yourself a thousand times that you'd kill me if I ever asked her out. You told me three _minutes_ ago that you'd beat me up."

Ike was silent for a moment. "You like Mist."

"Yes."

"My _sister_."

"Yes."

"My sister, who is almost four years younger than you."

"Dammit, Ike, _yes_! I've liked her since we were freshmen. I don't want to bone her or anything, if that's what you're thinking. You said yourself that I'm not after that sort of thing. I just...want to take her for dinner sometime. Hang out like the three of us always did but...without you there."

"My _sister_, Boyd." Ike flopped back on the bed and nearly whammed his head on the wall. "So all these years when you've not really gone out with anyone or had sex or anything...that's all because you were waiting for the right time to ask out Mist?"

"You've threatened to destroy me multiple times when the subject's been brought up! I hardly thought that I'd ever find the right opportunity." Boyd sighed. "This seems more and more idiotic the more we talk about it. So drop it, already. I'm not gonna ask her out if it means it'll cause drama between the three of us."

"I wouldn't say _drama_." Ike made a face. "It's unexpected, yeah. But she's not likely to say yes, you realize. You're her big brother's best friend." Then he sat up and cracked his knuckles. "But so help me Goddess if you ever do anything to hurt her."

"That's a stupid thing to say and you know it," Boyd replied. "People hurt each other constantly. And if we break up and she's hurt by it you've hardly got any reason to beat _me_ up for it. Even if it's her idea she still might be upset by it." He paused. "...bonehead."

Ike chuckled. "Look, you can ask her _once_. If she says no, then don't persist. Leave it at that and make things normal again."

Boyd grinned. "Of course. Now get your keys and let's go; we've still got to pick everyone up."

"I said no more passengers than seat belts, didn't I?"

"Mia needs a lift. There's no choice about that anymore. She had a rough night." Boyd sighed. "The only reason she slept at all is because Kieran went in there last night and lay down with her until she crashed. I walked past the spare room this morning and she was still sound asleep. He wouldn't leave her until she woke up." Boyd smiled. "It's the protective-older-brother instinct, I'm sure. Even though he's not her brother he won't leave her alone when she's hurting. I guess it's why Oscar fell for him. He's just...a really nice guy."

"Didn't fall for his good looks?" Ike smirked and stood, extending a hand and tugging Boyd to his feet as well. Boyd made a face.

"I'd rather not think about another man's good looks, thank you."

"Straight as an arrow, you are." Ike shrugged. "Come on. We'll ditch you at Rhys' house and then you can run the rest of the way."

"Why _me_?"

"Because you're on the football team and can actually manage doing that without killing yourself by accident."

Boyd laughed. "This is true." Then he placed his hands on Ike's shoulders. "Thank you for understanding. About your sister, I mean."

"You just make sure that she's safe and happy. And you've still got _Dad_ to concern yourself with. You're not safe yet."

"And you'll vouch for me, right?"

"Not if you don't stop pestering me."

They laughed and Boyd clapped Ike on the back. "Thank you. Can I drive?"

"Not a chance in hell."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Oh hey everyone! Look, I'm not dead! What? You want more aimless blathering instead of real story? SOUNDS GOOD.

* * *

The problem had started when they got to Gatrie's house.

He'd been sitting on the front walk, waiting for them. His bag was next to him, looking far emptier than it had the previous day. He was wearing his football jersey (Melior Myrmidons, number 31, Price) and grinned as they pulled up. Shinon perched on the stair behind the blonde. His cheeks were smeared with paint and Goddess knew what else and it looked as though he'd stayed up too late. He gave Mia a half-smile when she jumped out to greet him. Otherwise, his face remained the same.

"Long night?" Ike asked.

"Inconceivably so," Shinon replied. He held out his hand. "This is yours."

Ice formed in the pit of his stomach. A glint of gold rested in Shinon's palm, just big enough to fit around Ike's middle finger and with the stylized letter stamped into the top. The same as Boyd's. Shinon's sat on his ring finger as did Gatrie's.

"Put it on before we get to school," Gatrie advised. "Otherwise the Neutrals will come for you."

Numbly, Ike obeyed. Words wouldn't form. How exactly was he supposed to explain things? That he'd already talked to one of the herons, that he'd already been mostly swayed by Tormod's arguments last night, that he and Skrimir had spent an hour together last night, pressed against one another and kissing until they were lightheaded and panting. How was that explainable?

It wasn't possible. He knew for certain that Boyd would kill him. And while he could pull the argument that he was letting Boyd ask out his sister, it wasn't the same. They, at least, would have a chance. A laguz and beorc had to be taboo in this world; you didn't need to be a rocket scientist to figure _that_ out.

The car ride was silent. Mia settled between Gatrie and Shinon, the blonde's arm firmly around her. Ike snuck a look downward as he made a shoulder-check to turn. Shinon's hand had caught hers in a white-knuckled grip but he was pointedly looking the other way. They both seemed to know what had happened.

Rhys was the one who finally broke the silence as he entered the car and Boyd exited the car, leaving his bag so he wouldn't have to carry it the entire walk. Rhys was smiling, as always, and the tension was finally broken as he said his good mornings and asked how everyone's evenings had been and handed a paper bag of something to Mia.

"I made too much fudge last night," he explained. "Hand it out or keep it to yourself; I don't mind either way."

Mia smiled. Shinon's grip on her hand relaxed and she settled against the redhead. Rhys smiled and then let out a sound of protest as Boyd rumpled his auburn hair.

"I'll see you all at lunch, then," the green-haired boy said cheerfully. "Don't get in too much trouble."

"No promises," Rhys replied. "Mia's got fudge now. Goddess knows what she's going to do with it or how it's going to negatively impact her system."

"She'll just bounce off the walls," Gatrie replied. "Boyd, if you don't start running, you're going to be late."

Boyd made a face. "Uh-huh. Seeya."

He started jogging, and when they passed him Ike slowed down. Boyd sprinted at that point, determined to beat Ike to the corner, at least. Ike let him win and then sped past, Mia leaning over Shinon and waving out the window the whole way.

Rhys smiled. "Now, isn't this better than sitting in silence the entire time? You're always so miserable after this happens."

"That's because it's _depressing_," Gatrie replied.

"So take it in stride instead of sulking," Rhys countered. "What is sulking going to accomplish?"

Mia leaned forward and rumpled Rhys' hair. "It'll get me fudge in the mornings, that's what. Thank you."

Rhys chuckled. A smile broke onto Gatrie's face and Shinon's lips curved upward slightly. Ike relaxed his grip on the wheel slightly; at least now he didn't have to worry about an argument breaking out while he was driving. There was the crumpling of a bag and then Mia was letting out a sigh of pleasure.

"Good fudge," she murmured. "Thank you." She smacked Gatrie's hand away. "No. I don't care what kind of a sweet tooth it is that you have; you're not having my fudge this early in the morning."

Gatrie protested and Shinon said something rude and Mia giggled. Rhys smiled. "There's more in my fridge. Stop by after school and I can give you more. Although _you_," he emphasized, turning to face Gatrie, "shouldn't be eating junk food. You're an important member of the line and as such you must remain healthy."

"I ate your whatever-it-was this morning!" the blonde replied. "I don't want to know what was in it, either."

"Lots of protein and vitamins." Rhys smiled. "It'll keep your strength up. We'll go for something sweet after school, alright? You don't have practice because the juniors are all trying out for their team."

"Shakes at _The Wolves' Pack_?" Gatrie asked. "The girl who works there is reasonably nice, even if she is a sub-human."

Rhys' brow furrowed. "If you can get Shinon to agree not to start any arguments, and if Ike is fine driving there, then yes." Then he smiled. "And we haven't been in quite a while. I'm sure Tolea would be happy to at least see Mia."

Mia grinned. "Sub-human or not, we _made_ the rugby team amazing last year."

"Rugby?" Ike grinned. "You ought to talk to my sister; she's thinking of trying out for the team at her school."

That broke the tension entirely; Mia began chatting excitedly about the team and her various injuries, Gatrie interjecting now and again and Shinon chuckling. Then she trailed off into how she wasn't sure whether she'd have time to play this year, what with it being their senior year and the team taking lots of time and her sports medicine class having required hours, and that spending time in the hospital with a concussion wasn't particularly convenient.

Rhys smiled and mouthed a 'well done' to Ike.

-}(*){-

At lunch, Skrimir had been standing behind him in the cafeteria as he waited for the line (not that this could really be called a line; it was too disorganized) to move. The lion had been chatting with Ranulf and had his back turned, but in the crowd of people, it was too hard to see subtle movements. And Ike had felt something brush across his wrist. Skrimir's tail. He'd chuckled and caught it gently, squeezing. Behind him he heard Skrimir clear his throat and Ranulf asking who was it _now, _causing him to throw off such an obvious scent of attraction. Ike's grip had loosened instantly but Skrimir had wrapped his tail around Ike's wrist, said something about some pretty tiger behind Ranulf, and that had been the end of it.

Ike couldn't help the feeling that he'd come remarkably close to starting a fight.

-}(*){-

And then at the end of the day, the lion had caught him leaving his drama class and pulled him aside. People pointedly looked the other way; it seemed that if a fight were to break out they wouldn't play witness. Ike was carted into the stairwell next to the music room and pinned against a wall.

"Fancy meeting you here," he chuckled. "I don't have much time."

Skrimir leaned down and kissed him. "Just for a minute," he murmured. His lips nuzzled against Ike's neck and the smaller man let out a soft groan. He let Skrimir entangle their fingers. Then the lion pulled away, frowning as he felt the ring.

"You've joined them," he growled.

"They claimed me," Ike replied. He smiled. "Shortly before I joined an entirely different party." He slid his headband off and brushed his hair away. "And might I add that it hurt like hell."

It was small enough that it wouldn't be noticed by Shinon and Boyd. For now, anyways. A silver stud through the cartilage of his left ear. He'd already purchased another earring, a larger, more visible one, for when the time was right. The flesh was still swollen and Ike bit his lip as Skrimir touched it gently.

"Why?" The redhead's voice was soft.

"This isn't right. Fighting each other just because of the way we look and because of things that have long passed." Ike looked Skrimir in the eye and smiled. "And I would rather have at least a chance of being with you then being forced to only see beorc."

"You would join the Neutrals so readily? What about your friends? What will they say?"

Ike shrugged. "Boyd is stubborn but I think he'd listen to me if I talked to him properly. He owes me one, anyways. I get the feeling that Gatrie doesn't care either way but will stick with Shinon since they're best friends. Shinon has made it quite clear what side he's on, but he's got good reason. In his mind, at least. And Mia thinks this is all stupid but all of her best friends are with the Beorc. You understand that kind of loyalty, don't you? You're with Ranulf for the same reason."

"I suppose."

They were silent for a moment. Then Ike squeezed the lion. "Look, I'm not saying that you should join us right off the bat. I'm just saying that I have, and that Tormod would be more than happy to have you with us as well."

"Ranulf needs me."

"I understand."

"I have to go." Skrimir pulled away, hesitated, made as though to kiss Ike, and then thought better of it. Ike sighed as the door closed behind the lion. Why did this all have to be so complicated?

He stood there for several minutes, ignoring his cell phone as it went off—it would be Mia or Boyd, wondering why he wasn't waiting at the car. And he wasn't ready to just waltz out like everything was fine. His head was filled with about ten thousand thoughts and half of them were questions he didn't have answers to. And he needed more insight. An opinion from someone biased against the Laguz. That, at the very least, would be helpful.

"See? I tell you. You are good beorc."

Ike jumped and spun around. Then he heaved a sigh of relief. "Leanne. You scared me."

She smiled. "You join Tormod, yes?" She reached toward his ear but didn't touch it. "I see in class. It look good."

"It hurts like a—" he caught himself "—it hurts a lot."

"Mm. Piercing do that." Leanne leaned in, touched it gently, and then hummed. The throbbing dissipated almost immediately. Ike looked at her in disbelief.

"What did you do?"

Leanne gave him a sly smile. "Is for me to know and you to wonder. Should not hurt for rest of today. Clean it when you get home, yes? You strong. It not get infected." Then her smile turned genuine. "You…you can keep secret, yes?"

"Always," Ike replied.

She slid the hem of her shirt upward several inches. Ike's eyes met Leanne's and they shared a smile.

Silver. A slender post through her navel. A small silver ball on top and a butterfly on the bottom.

"Is for freedom," Leanne murmured. "You beorc do some wrong but laguz are just as bad. Laguz think that beorc are weak and stupid, don't deserve to live. They hunted you." She sighed. "Was many years ago. Before I am born, before Reyson and Rafiel are born, before even eldest sister is born. Laguz spend all their time hunting beorc. They do now, too. Like your friend." Leanne's hands met his shoulders. Her eyes were gentle. "I get this a year ago. Reyson still does not know. I block his thoughts, yes? I want fighting to stop, just like Tormod, just like you. Laguz and beorc should not be enemies." Then she fingered the copper chain around her neck. "Though…I also hide."

"Do you think we can stop all this? All this fighting?" Ike sank to the ground. Leanne eyed him before sitting on the stairs next to him.

"I think we work hard and achieve something, at least. Some people get hurt but that is how it goes. And with you helping, we have better chance. You already friends with me. With Skrimir. And I know you meet Soren. He not Laguz, but he not Beorc either." She smiled. "He wear silver where nobody see. Not because he want fighting to stop but because he not care. I think you could change his mind. He thinking about you all through rehearsal this morning." She giggled. "You listen to him practice. Nobody ever do that. He training to be a mage. Laguz stay away so they not get burned and beorc stay away because he gives them that look."

Ike chuckled. "Well, it was good. I couldn't help wanting to hear more. And he gave me that look, too. But…I don't know. It doesn't bother me. Why should it? I've got bigger things on my mind."

"Like how to make everyone happy?" Leanne reached for him. "You work hard. I work with you." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. "You calling me, not so good. Reyson check my phone. But you give me your email. We work together."

"Friends in secret?" Ike raised an eyebrow. "I seem to be hearing that a lot lately. It shouldn't have to be this way."

Leanne's eyes hardened. "You want to work with me or no? I am Neutral but not. You are the same. We can hear things and tell each other how nobody else can because you trust me and I trust you."

"I know." Ike sighed again. "Look, let's do it this way. Find out what people think of all this. I've been asking around as best I can. You can…you can read minds, can't you? Look into people's heads; see exactly why they want to keep fighting. Then we'll go from there."

"Reyson kill me if he find out." She looked almost happy about that. "For you. For Tormod. I help."

"Thank you."

Her finger met his lips. "You say nothing of this to anyone. I tell Tormod myself. He will talk to you." Then Leanne smiled. "Reyson have jazz practice after school tomorrow. I take you for coffee while he there, we talk. Yes?"

Ike grinned. "Yes."

-}(*){-

He'd expected things to worsen when he got to his car, but Mia was the only one waiting for him, sitting on the roof of his car and reading a book. She wore glasses. He hadn't expected that.

"Hey."

She jumped and then grinned, stuffing her book into her bag. Ike offered his arms and she jumped into them, squeezing him.

"Hey! I was wondering where you'd gotten to; you weren't picking up your phone."

"Dead battery." It was half-true; by the time he'd checked it the power was gone. "Where's everyone else?"

"Coach dragged Boyd and Gatrie and Rhys off for the junior tryouts. Something about setting examples and needing medical staff just in case someone manages to hurt themselves. And Shinon is off painting in the art room. So that leaves you and me to do whatever we want."

Ike was silent for a moment. "Do…do you want to go home?"

Mia tensed. "No. I haven't been called. It's still not safe." Her expression brightened, though. "You could take me to _your_ house. I want to meet your sister and see what video games you have."

He opened his mouth to tell her that it might not be the best of ideas (because there were boxes _everywhere_ and he couldn't remember if he'd put his laundry away yet) but she had his keys in her hand and was suddenly in the driver's seat, starting the car and grinning. Briefly he wondered how she had managed that so quickly, and then he shrugged, slid into the passenger side, and let her drive.

-}(*){-

Mist had taken to Mia like a fat kid to cookies.

The whole three hours between arriving home and starting dinner, the girls had been attached to each other. Ike had chuckled and half-heartedly participated in their antics (he wouldn't be taking his socks off in public for a long time; not with toenails that were now a blue that matched his hair) and in the end they were crammed onto his bed, playing Eternal Sonata and hoping desperately that Oscar wouldn't show to pick up Mia quite yet. Even when their father came home, he had simply greeted her, told her she was welcome to stay for dinner, and left them to their game.

The doorbell went and Mist ran for it. A moment later she let out a shout of glee and there was a telltale 'oof!' from the hallway. Boyd.

Ike sighed. That would be Mia's ride home, then.

But Boyd waved him away behind Mist's back and Ike couldn't help going back into his room and laughing. Mia raised an eyebrow at him as he collapsed onto his bed.

"Boyd's asking out my sister," he explained briefly. At the look on her face, he shook his head. "No, it's not weird. We've known each other our whole lives. She told me once that she thinks he's…what was it? A total hottie, or something like that. And I'll give him that; he is fairly good-looking." Then Ike sighed. "I know he'd take care of her. And I know that my father probably wouldn't mind either. So…y'know. It's not that weird. Just so long as nobody other than us knows about it."

"Well…it _is_ kinda weird, I guess." Mia shrugged, though. "But y'know, I always thought that Kieran was real cute. And he's five years older than I am. So…it's sort of the same thing?"

Ike looked at her and laughed, which earned him another punch.

-}(*){-

And as soon as Mia and Boyd left, Mist was leaping onto him, dragging him into her room even as their father called them for dinner. Her blue eyes were shining. Then she punched him in the arm, hard.

"Why didn't you _tell _me he liked me back!"

And Ike couldn't help laughing, pulling her into a hug and tickling her.

"I didn't know until this morning," he replied. "And I told him I would let him ask you and not say anything. That's the polite thing to do, isn't it?"

But Mist would have none of that; she twisted in his arms and jabbed a finger into his chest. "If I had known he liked me back I would have asked _him_ out, idiot."

"You're only fourteen!"

"I'm fifteen in December!"

"Alright, what's this all about?"

That was their father, standing in the doorway and smirking, a spoon in one hand and wearing their mother's old (far too small for him) apron. Mist flushed.

"Dad."

Greil raised an eyebrow, still grinning. "Alright, what is it? You never call me 'Dad'." Then he sat next to them and chuckled. "You're fine to go out with Boyd. Be home by nine at night."

It took her perhaps half a second to register in her mind; in another half-second she had thrown her arms around his neck and was squeezing the life out of him. Greil choked briefly and then he was laughing. Ike rolled his eyes.

After their father had released himself from Mist's grip, he turned to Ike. "Skrimir called for you. He'd like to go for coffee tomorrow morning. He said he'll stop by to pick you up."

Ike blinked. "But I've got to drive everyone to school."

"Boyd said he'd take care of it." Then Greil chuckled. "Have a good time. I know he's interested in you."

And then Ike flushed. "I—you—"

Greil chuckled. "I know that you're interested in boys. And you should know that I don't care." He made a face. "It wasn't _expected_, but I'm not going to condemn you for it."

He still couldn't quite find words. "I—and—"

"Go have coffee in the morning with Skrimir and don't you dare skip out on any classes." His father's eyes were stern. "Just because you're interested in someone doesn't mean I'll allow you to miss your classes."

Ike couldn't help grinning.

"Sir."


End file.
